New Divas Change Everything
by CenasSmackdownTwins
Summary: Now that two new Divas are on the scene what will change... if anything does. Lexi and Justine are sure to make things more interesting. CenaOC, and RandyOC with a little EddieOC. Cowritten by LowRyderBabe69 and PrincessHermione.
1. The Audition

The Audition  
  
The crowd was screaming, full of fans wanting to see their favorite wrestlers, and waiting for the match that was coming up. The main event was next, and it was promising to be good. Matches between Divas usually were. What the people in the stands didn't know was that the match up had changed a little bit two days ago when two sisters, twins actually though not identical, had asked the general manager Kurt Angle for a chance to prove themselves. After an hour of pleading their case to him he had agreed, but told them that he'd have to change the schedule for Smackdown, and that they'd be in a tag team match against Sable and Roxie Hart, who were in all actuality supposed to be up against each other that night. The two women hadn't been happy when they'd heard that their match had been changed and they'd be a team. They didn't complain though, they knew there was nothing they could do about it. The decision had already been made.  
So there they were waiting to be called out back stage, Sable wearing a black patent leather jumpsuit and wrestling boots and Roxie in a pair of hot pink hotpants and a white tank top that stopped four inches before her bellybutton and a pink playboy bunny on the chest. The two women stood on opposite sides of the hall glaring at each other. Neither liked the situation, they didn't like the fact that Angle had the power to make major changes like that. Clicking her teeth Sable looked down the hall, wondering where these girls were. Looking back to Roxie she crossed her arms over her chest and asked in a tone that implied she was better than the other woman,  
"So have you seen either one of the girls?"  
"No, Kurt wouldn't let me meet them." Roxie said the irritation on her face evident. "I don't know why the hell not, we're just gonna send the bitches back home crying."  
Hearing this, the strawberry blonde standing with her sister needed to be restrained form walking around the corner and beating the shit out of Roxie at that moment instead of waiting for the match. The older of the two, Justine, pushed the strand of her dark brown hair that always seemed to fall in her bright blue eyes away and turned her sister to look her in the eyes.  
"Calm down Lexi! Save all that pent up anger for the ring Lil Sis." She said knowing it would irritate her further and not caring. The two girls didn't look that much alike from behind but if you were facing them it was obvious that they were sister, but most never guessed twins. It was like night and day, one had dark hair while the other had blonde, one had a deep tan and the other only tanned lightly. But their faces were the same heart shape and they were the same height, five feet six inches, and both had the same bright blue eyes and full, pouty lips.  
"Do I have to wait? I'd enjoy it so much more if I did it now. And don't call me 'Lil Sis' you're only five minutes older." Lexi said fixing her face into a pout only to have it fall apart seconds later, being replaces by a grin.  
"Don't lie chica, you know you'll have more fun doing it when millions of people are watching you." The only response she got was a wide smile, as she muttered to herself, "Told ya so."  
Soon the introductions were playing and Sable and Roxie were headed towards the ring. Walking down the hall to where they'd start their walk to the ring Lexi and Justine quickly moved so that they stood facing each other on opposite sides of the entry way. Waiting for their cue they smiled, both trying to give the other the reassurance they needed. Soon their cue music began. Fog filled the entrance and a red light began to shine where they would both soon be standing.

_I don't think they can handle this _

_Barely move, _

_We've arrived lookin' sexy, _

_Lookin' fly baddest chick, _

_Chick inside DJ_

_ Jam tonight,  
_ Within seconds Justine had walked to where the crowds could see her. Moving her hips to the music, she quickly stopped and struck a pose.

_Spotted me a tender thang _

_There you are, _

_Come on baby _

_Don't you wanna _

_Dance with me _

_Can you handle, _

_Handle me_

It was then that Lexi came out, the crowd still only able to see their silhouettes, and did a quick turn before bending her knees and after pushing her but up, slowly drug her hands up her legs as she went to stand up. As she stood up straight she froze in position. Suddenly fireworks burst open and when the light had died down the crowd along with the announcers, referee and the other two females saw what they were up against. Both girls were dressed in low rise jean hot pants and black tank tops that stopped two inches above their belly buttons. The only difference was that Lexi's read 'Fiesty' in bold, shiny letters across her chest, while Justine's read 'Sassy' in the same bold lettering, but silver instead of red. Both were wearing white wrestling shoes. Their hair was done differently with Justine's being shorter. She had they front pulled half way back in cornrows with two thin strands of her bangs left out, the ends of her hair had been curled outward. Lexi on the other hand had pulled her hair back into a high, messy ponytail; she had also left fairly think strands of hair out for bangs, which were tucked securely behind her ears. As they walked closer and closer to the ring they faintly heard their names being announced.  
"On their way to the ring, weighing in at one hundred twenty pounds each, five feet six inches tall, from Detroit, Michigan, we give you Lexi and Justine... the Tempting Twins!" Lillian said into the microphone. The audience was cheering, mostly because of the fact that these girls were from the city that Smackdown was being held in that night and they wanted to give them support. The girls were both in shock as they stepped up onto the stairs.  
Justine and Lexi walked out to the ring with determination on their faces. Roxie and Sable where being ushered to the other side of the ring by the ref. Justine and Lexi climbed between the ropes to give the crowd a good look down their shirts and proceeded to their side of the ring. Justine went on the out skirts of the ring as Lexi got herself hyped up in the ring. Roxie was standing in the ring looking her competitor over with a smirk on her face. The bell rang and Lexi got the first punch in. Roxie was taken back with a sour look on her face and charged at Lexi. Roxie went to throw a punch but was blocked by Lexi. Lexi grabbed Roxie's hair and shoved her into the corner where Justine was watching her 'baby' sister fight. Lexi held Roxie in the corner forcefully and tagged Justine in. Justine climbed into the ring and kicked Roxie in the stomach. Justine grabbed Roxie's waist and lifted her on top of the corner. Justine climbed on top and put Roxie's neck in a neck hold. She flipped her on her back straight to the mat. Justine jumped down and lifted her arms in the air to get the crowd going. As Justine was looking around, Roxie kicked her in her knee causing Justine to tumble to the ground knee first. Roxie stood up and grabbed Justine's leg and twisted it with all her weight. Justine yelped in pain as she grabbed her leg. Roxie looked up to Lexi and cocked her head with a smirk. She walked over to where Sable was standing and tagged her in. The two women started to where Justine was laying but luckily Justine rolled out of the ring and stood up breathing hard. The ref got in Roxie's face to get out of the ring. Justine smirked and got back in the ring to finish what she started. Justine ran to Sable and slammed her to the mat. Sable started to get up but Justine slammed her back down with the heel of her shoe. Justine walked back over to where Lexi was waiting and tagged her back in. Lexi ran to where Sable was laying and jumped up and landed on Sable's neck. Lexi rolled Sable over and held her leg in the air. The ref slammed his hand on the mat...1...2...Sable kicked out. Lexi stood up and wrapped Sable's legs around her leg turning Sable over into a pretzel shape. Sable was trying to grab the rope with her hand but couldn't reach. Just then Roxie ran into the ring and kicked Lexi right before Sable was about to tap out. Lexi was lying on the mat holding her side as Justine was yelling at for her to get up and finish this. Lexi rolled over to stare at Sable. She crawled over to the woman who was just lying there. She grabbed her leg once again and held it high in the air with all her might. Before Roxie could run in again Justine grabbed Roxie's waist and lifted her in the air and dropped her on her back. The ref was over at where Lexi was so he didn't see what Justine had just pulled. He again slammed his hand on the mat...1...2...3! Justine and Lexi had done it! They beat Sable and Roxie together. The crowd was going as wild as the announcers were. The ref grabbed Justine and Lexi's arms and held them high in the air. "Your new winners. Justine and Lexi!" yelled Lillian in the microphone.  
  
Kurt Angle walked out onto the stage holding pens, two sets of papers that were stapled together, and a microphone. Stepping into the ring he walked up to the girls and began to speak into the microphone,  
"Well ladies, I made you a deal and you came through on you part. So here I am to come through on mine. If you'll just sign these then we can make the announcement." The two took the pens he was holding out to them as well as the papers, and each taking a turn using the others back to keep the paper steady, signed on the dotted line. Handing him the stuff back, Angle took it in one hand and raised the microphone up again.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your new WWE Smackdown Divas!" At his announcement the fans started screaming, while Sable and Roxie were having a hard time keep their jaws off the floor. Neither one could believe what they had just heard; they didn't want to believe it. Roxie, eyes still wide decided she needed to say something, to try and fight this. Getting a microphone from the booth, she threw a glare to Justine and Lexi, who were too busy taking in the adrenaline rush they were getting to notice, and looked at the general manager.  
"Kurt what the hell is this all about?" She asked looking at him accusingly. Hearing her voice the two girls turned around to look at her. "Why are you giving them a contract? They don't deserve it!"  
"Roxie let me tell you this one thing. You have no control over what I do as general manager. I'll decide what they do and don't deserve."  
"This is bull and you know it! So they won one damn match! It doesn't prove anything!" Lexi and Justine, whose blood was boiling at this point, decided that they wanted to handle this from here. Walking over to stand next to Angle, they stopped him just as he was about to reply to her. Standing on her tip toes Lexi leaned into his ear and said 'Let us handle this one', and took the mic from him,  
"Let's get one thing clear first of all. We obviously deserve this contract more than you if we whooped yo' ass and you're supposed to be the professionals." She started as she and Justine walked to stand in front of Roxie and Sable, who had come to stand next to her. "Two, don't get all pissed off cuz we embarrassed you both on television and in front of thousands of people right here." She then handed the microphone off to her sister.  
"Three, like Mr. Angle said, you have no say at all what he does as general manager. I think you're forgetting that one small detail." Justine said cocking her head to the side like she usually did when she was irritated with someone or something. "Four, see those little pieces of paper we just signed over there, those make us your equals now and they also say we obviously do deserve to be here." Then looking over at her twin she sent her a look that told her exactly what she was going to say next. Holding the microphone in between them and both began,  
"And last but not least, don't piss us off, cuz ya know what, we be some badass bitches from Detroit City!" With that said Justine handed the mic back to Angle, and they both walked through the entrance and backstage never stopping to look back. Looking at the two women left in the ring Kurt said into the microphone,  
"Well ladies they've said what they needed to say, and I'd take their advice if I were you. They aren't people I'd want to be on the wrong side of." And he followed the same route that the girls had just taken, with Roxie and Sable not far behind.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! So this is the first chapter and we're dying to know what you think. We've been working on this for a while trying to make it the best we can and we hope that you liked it. We've already got an idea for the next chappy and have started it!! Woohoo!! Oh and please, please review!! We're both absolute review junkies... sad but true. Hmm so yeah that's about it. We luv ya and like I've said hope you enjoyed it!! Later ya'll!!  
  
The Twins


	2. Surprises

Surprises  
  
A few weeks after signing with Smackdown, Justine and Lexi where heading toward Kurt Angle's office. Justine sighed as they stopped in front of his door. They were women on a mission, and they were determined to succeed.  
  
"You ready for this?"  
  
"Ugh yes. As ready as I'll ever be. But I get the crippled half of him."  
  
"You can just stand there and look pretty if you want. I can do all the charming."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I want this title as badly as you do. I just don't want to make him 'happy'"  
  
Justine sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I know but we benefit from it so let's just do this." Lexi nodded and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" yelled a voice. Justine opened the door to see Angle with Luther Reigns. Neither were doing much, just going over some papers for that night. "Ah, Justine and Lexi. How can I help you two lovely ladies?"  
  
Lexi twirled a piece of her hair acting like she was completely clueless.  
  
"Can we have a second of your time?"  
  
"Why of course."  
  
"Alone." Added Justine looking at Luther, then back to the general manager with an eyebrow raised. Angle nodded and gave Luther the okay to leave. As soon as he left, Justine walked over to Angle and sat next to him on his leather couch close, and crossed her legs so that she was leaning into him slightly.  
  
"So what can I help you two with?"  
  
Justine cocked her head to the side and looked at him with her big blue eyes. It was now or never.  
"We were wondering if we could possibly have a title."  
  
Angle looked from one to the other before he laughed at them.  
  
"You have to be kidding."  
  
"Actually no." said Lexi as she sat on the other said of him crossing her legs like her sister had moments before.  
  
"And what type of title where you thinking of?"  
  
"Women's Tag Team Championship." Said Justine as she put her hand on his thigh moved it up and down. Angle looked down at her hand then back up to met her eyes.  
  
"And how would that help me?"  
  
"More Diva matches. More people willing to pay to see us wrestle." Said Lexi while putting her right arm around him and placing her left hand on his chest. "Justine owes me so big for this.' She thought, before reminding herself why she was doing this in the first place. That almost made it worth this torture.  
  
"You think people come to see you wrestle? Hell no they come here to see half naked women try to beat the crap out of each other."  
  
"Who says we're not willing to do that? Plus...we could help get your respect back from the wrestlers." Forced Lexi, as she began to trace circles on his chest through his shirt with her middle finger.  
  
"And how would you do that huh?"  
  
"Oh we're good at convincing people to respect who we respect." Said Justine as scooted closer to him and giving him a good look at her cleavage.  
  
"You have yourself a deal. I'll present the idea of you two getting a 'title' to the board and you get me my respect. Deal?" He told them as he stared down the front of her shirt, Lexi having never stopped tracing the invisible circles.  
  
Justine and Lexi nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your time." Said Justine while shaking his hand while Lexi stood next to her nibbling her bottom lip. He nodded, and watched them as they walked out the door, his eyes never straying from their asses.  
  
Justine and Lexi linked arms and skipped down the hall.  
  
"We did it! Hahaha the sucker fell for it!" squealed Lexi, and then got serious as she stopped. "But I am never doing that again!" Justine giggled before they started walking again.  
  
They headed down to the training room to workout a bit. As they walked in they saw Booker T, Rob Van Dam, John Cena, and Eddie Guerrero all were working out. Both stood in the doorway and blinked a few times before either found their voice.  
"Oh my god." Whispered Lexi, "Am I dreamin' or are there really half naked men working out!" she squealed.  
  
Justine giggled as she spotted Eddie Guerrero doing weights. She sighed before saying,  
"Ooo they're gorgeous!" They started to walk for the women's dressing room when they saw Sable walk out of it in a low-cut pink tank top with itty bitty jean shorts on.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" she snarled.  
  
"Well well well. What don't we have here?" retorted Justine while looking her up and down. She knew that the older woman was trying to intimidate her and she wasn't gonna let that happen.  
  
Sable cocked her head. "Jealous?"  
  
Lexi snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. We have nothing to be jealous about bitch. See we're the young, sexy, vivacious Divas here."  
  
Sable glared at them ready to pounce and the girls knew they'd won this argument. Justine was about to make another remark till a voice interrupted them, and kept her from doing so.  
"Sorry to break up this love fest you three see to be enjoying so much but you're blocking the bathroom." They turned to see a very sweaty John Cena.  
  
"We'll finish this later bitch!" whispered Sable, getting close to Lexi's face, and walking away.  
  
"I'd like to see whatcha got whore!" shouted Lexi across the gym to her newly found rival. They started laughing but were cut off when they saw Cena still standing there.  
  
"Hey hottie." Said Lexi while looking him up and down, once again chewing her bottom lip.  
  
"Your not so bad yo self babe." He said as he walked past her and into the bathroom.  
  
As the bathroom door began to swing shut Justine turned and started for the dressing room, until she realized she was walking alone. Looking over her shoulder she sighed as she realized her sister was still rooted in her spot in front of the bathroom. Walking back she grabbed Lexi's arm and said,  
  
"C'mon we've gotta go change. You'll have plenty of time to see him all sweaty when we're working out." while dragging her with her. Halfway dragging her feet and pouting the entire way, Lexi looked at her twin and said,  
  
"But I wanted to change in there, with him. Ya know see him all nice and sweaty up close." Shaking her head at the younger twin's logic, Justine pushed the dressing room door open and pulled her sister in. Sometimes she didn't know about her sister, but she loved her all the same... even if she was a little out there at times.  
  
Soon they had both changed and emerged from the locker room. Lexi was wearing a pair of black jogging pants that buttoned down the legs, with the bottom two buttons undone, and the waist band folded over so they hung low on her hips. The sports bra she had one was a bright pink color with a small black Nike sign at the base of left strap, and showed off her well toned stomach. Her long hair pulled up and off her neck in a messy bun.  
  
Justine had opted for a pair of navy blue spandex work-out capris with white stripes going down the sides and a sports bra like her sisters, only navy with a white Nike sign. Her hair, being barely long enough to pull up, had instead been pulled back into French braided pig tails that tied off at the nape of her neck.  
  
Both girls were carrying walkmans, the headphones draped around their necks. By the time they'd come out they could see Sable on one of the stair machines, John Cena, who had returned from the bathroom, and the group of guys were still lifting weights. The two girls decided to start with cardio, so that their muscles would be warm and ready to stretch when they were done with the ten minute jog on the treadmill.  
  
As they started their machines, they started their cd players, both had in the same cd, because as they ran, they sang, mostly to work out their diaphragms and build up stamina, and both knew from years of vocal coaching that running and singing was a great way to do this. Both having the same cd in just insured that they wouldn't get lost in the music while they heard the other sing.  
  
As soon as they'd picked up a steady pace, the music began. The particular cd they had in happened to be one of the various burned cds that they owned, and the first song was '360 Degrees of You' by SHeDAISY. As the girls began to sing, they were completely oblivious to nearly everything in the room, mostly because their focus was on their work out and keeping time with the music; that was the whole point of this exercise, to keep up with the pace of the music.  
  
They we're so deeply concentrated they didn't realize just how loud their voices had gotten, or that they now had every person in the training room looking at them, some in annoyance, some in awe, but mostly they were getting stares of curiosity. The most curious seeming to be the Master of Thuganomics and the poster boy for Latino Heat.  
  
Both men weren't quite sure what these two women were doing, but decided that they might as well figure it out. So sitting the weights they were lifting back where they belonged, they walked over to the treadmills, while everyone went back to paying attention to what they were doing.  
  
Getting the feeling that they were being watched both twins opened their eyes which had been shut for a few moments, to be faced with the sight of two men, no not just men, but WWE superstars looking at them, the same curious look in their eyes. Not even waiting for the twins to say 'hello', John asked,  
  
"Can you explain exactly why you lovely ladies were singing?"  
  
Looking at him, Justine said as though it should be obvious,  
  
"Working the hell outta our diaphragms, and building stamina." Lexi quickly looked over to her twin and glared. Then turning back to John, an apologetic smile curving her full lips, said,  
  
"Sorry bout her. She gets a bit moody when she starts working out. Whoever said endorphins make you happy hasn't ever met her."  
  
This earned Lexi a slap on the arm and the glare she'd sent to her 'Big' sister being returned. Turning her head so she was looking at her she plastered a look of indignance on her face and said,  
  
"Oh hell no. Bitch I know you didn't just do that!" Knowing exactly what she was doing, since they'd been doing it since kindergarten, Justine decided to indulge in the arguing, that had become routine for them,  
  
"Oh but I think I did. And ya know, I wanna see what you're gonna bout it." Justine and Lexi were interrupted by someone clearing his throat which happened to be Eddie.  
  
"Uh, not that we don't love to see chicks fight but we just wanted to know what you were up to." Justine smiled at him giving her seductive eyes as well. Lexi rolled her eyes and interrupted them.  
  
"We'll be getting back to our work out thanks." She'd be damned if her sister got to flirt when she'd interrupted her flirting session earlier. The two men nodded and walked back to where the weights were.  
  
Later in the night Kurt Angle walked out to the ring on Thrusday night Smackdown. He had a microphone in his hand and started.  
  
"I have an announcement for you all. I have just gotten back from a meeting with the Board of Directors and tonight for the very first time," He paused. "We have two new titles. The Women's Tag Team Championships. And I would like to award them to..."  
  
Just then the music of Sable came on and she walked out to the ring to where Angle was standing.  
  
"Hold up there Angle. Before you award these titles I just want you to know one thing... Your so called Divas have been seen hanging around with the two people who hold the least respect for you." She looked around the arena. "John Cena and Eddie Guerrero."  
  
Kurt Angle looked at her with a glare and was about to say something until Justine and Lexi walked out to the ring with a mic in hand.  
  
"You better hold what your saying Bitch." Said Lexi thinking about how quickly this woman could ruin their plans. She wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"You don't know shit. We have the upper most respect for Angle and that will never change." Choked out Justine, it was just about killing the two of them having to suck up to this sleaze.  
  
Angle smiled and smirked at Sable who was gaping at them, and wondering how the hell the general manager could actually buy this act. Then she remembered he was thinking with a part of his anatomy, and it wasn't his brain.  
  
"As I was saying, I award these titles to Justine and Lexi...The Tempting Twins." Justine and Lexi smiled proudly but were stopped when Angle said, "IF...you get me my respect."  
  
And at that moment, they seemed to fall back to earth from their spot on cloud nine. The only thought that came to mind when they thought about what they'd just heard was, 'Oh Shit.'. As they made their way backstage once again, and parted ways with Angle and Sable, they hurried to their locker room.  
  
Looking at each other, eyes still slightly wide from the shock, Lexi shut the door, then turning to face it, banged her head on it. Hitting it harder than she had planned, she turned to face her sister once more, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. Bright blue eyes locking on to each other, both twins voiced what they'd been thinking at the same time.  
  
"We need a new plan."  
  
**A/N: Wellz there's the second chappy... Yay!! Aren't you as happy as we are?? Lol. Yeah, me and Sassy (The dark headed twin that tans... Lol) wrote most of this last night on yahoo messenger... that was fun!! We just kinda switched every once in a while. So umm yeah what to say other than... review... plz... we're begging... we need reviews or we'll DIE!! You don't want that to happen do you?? Cuz ya know then we wouldn't be able to write anymore and would that really do any of us any good?? So umm yeah... now that I'm done being the drama princess that I am (long ass story... I might tell ya sometime if ya don't already know)... how did ya like the male interaction here... and is Angle an ass or what. July 22nd's was the best Smackdown EVER!! I was all pissed and everything thinking that Cena and Eddie might both be fired... cuz we all knew John was gonna win against Luther... it was just nerves stressing me bout that... and Angle and the power trip he was on. It was some funny shit when McMahon came out!! And then there was the whole Undertaker/JBL thing... I seriously hyperventilated at that point!! It was kinda weird... I almost passed out I got so bad. Wellz I'm outta here!! Later and like I said before REVIEW!! Luv ya all!!! And thanx to Sunshine and JohnCenasGurl (Srry if I got that wrong I don't have the reviews popped up) and eberyone else who reviewed!! We luv ya for it!!  
The Twinz**


	3. Propositions

New Divas Change Everything

Chapter 3

By: Jess and Sass.

As John stepped off the elevator, he noticed the strawberry blonde standing at his door. He figured that she was probably just some random fan since she had her back to him keeping her face out of his vision. As he walked up behind her, he noticed she was watching the elevators down the hall. As he pulled the key out of his back pocket, he stood directly behind her and asked, "Is there something that I can help you with?" He was shocked when she turned around. It was one of the new Divas, one that was all wrapped up in Angle.

Lexi knew what was going through Cena's mind as she looked up at him. She also knew that if she let him get a word in before she said everything she had to, and that was why she dove right in, not taking a second to gather her thoughts. "Listen we need to talk... privately."

Shaking his head he looked at the girl who without shoes that had heels, barely reached his shoulder in height. He knew something was going on. "Nah, we don't need to talk. Whatever Angle sent you here for I ain't interested in."

"How do you know Angle even sent me here?"

"Cuz you just happen to be one of his new pets, the other one being your sister, and he's gonna use you to get what he wants."

"Well lemme tell you something boy. I ain't nobody's pet, toy, or play thing."

"Keep tellin' yo'self that babe. But ya know, I gotta give Angle one thing, both of you are fine as hell." At that moment, all Lexi saw was red. While both of the twins had deadly tempers, it just happened that she had the quickest. Getting right up next to him, their bodies pressed together.

"Listen, me and my sister know what we want in life and if we have to flaunt what we got a little to get it we're gonna do it. By the time Angle sees what's going on it'll be too late. So we gonna talk or not? Cuz if you don't wanna then I'm wasting both of our time." She said glaring up at him. When he realized she wasn't gonna back down from him he let out a frustrated sigh, and stepping back slid his key in the slot. Opening the door he walked in and looking out into the hall at her with a cocky look asked, "So you gonna stand out there all night or ya gonna come in to talk?" Smiling a little she walked into the room and moved quickly over to the dresser before sliding herself onto it so she could sit down. As he followed her in John walked to the mini fridge grabbed something to drink.

"You want something?"

"Yeah sure. You got any Corona?" Lexi asked as she held onto the edge of the dresser.

"Yeah, I ain't got a bottle opener though."

"No problem, I'll get it open."

"Aiight, whatever you say babe."

Taking the bottle from him and getting off the dresser, she sat the cap on the edge she hit the top and popped the cap off. "I got a name sweets and it ain't babe." She said as she tossed it into the garbage can and took a sip from the bottle.

"Oh really and that name would be?" He asked not believing that she was actually objecting to him calling her 'babe'.

"It's Lexi. Ya know its nice to be called by it once in a while."

"Fine, _Lexi_ we gonna stop talking bout useless shit now? Cuz I'm dying to know what you want with me."

"Kay we'll start then. I need your help, simple as that."

"And why would I want to help you?"

"Easy, it's a chance to see someone you hate be totally humiliated. And publicly at that"

Sitting on the foot of the bed he shook his head. He knew something was up and wasn't about to make it that easy on her. "There's a catch. There's always a catch when it comes to shit like this."

Getting up she sat next to him and faced him. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy but she still was hoping he'd go for it. Hopefully when he heard the rest he would at least still listen to her. "Listen, you ain't gonna like this, hell I don't like it but I'm willing to do it if it'll get me and my sis titles."

"That still don't tell me what the catch is."

"You're gonna have to pretend to respect Angle." She told him looking anywhere but at him.

"What!?! Hell no! No way in hell are ya gonna get me to do that. Sorry doll but it ain't happening."

Knowing that if she didn't finish saying what she needed to she'd never get the chance she interrupted his ranting. "Listen, it'll help us out a lot! And in the end, as soon as me and my sister are named women's tag team champs, we're gonna drop Angle like the nobody he is. We can't stand the sleaze, but the only way we're gonna get our titles are if we make him think we're gaining his respect back from the other wrestlers. We figured if we could get the two men who disrespect him most to 'respect' him then we could get our titles sooner and be done with it."

"And this other guy would be who?" John asked not really going for it.

"Eddie Guerrero. And seriously between the two of ya we could get our titles in three weeks tops. Because lets face it, he's gonna have to buy it first."

Hearing that Eddie was the superstar involved he decided what he'd do, "Aiight I'll do it." Seeing her getting ready to thank him he added the second part, "If Guerrero agrees to it, and you go to dinner with me."

Grinning at him she held out her hand and said, "Ya got a deal." As soon as they shook on it she looked him straight in the eye, "Now let's discuss the plan just in case so we don't have to do it later." Soon the two were going into detail on how to excute this and make it believable. Throughout all of the time that had passed Justine was two floors higher.

When Eddie Guerrero stepped off of his elevator and saw a girl that looked very familiar in a short red dress that fit her every curve. As he got closer to her, she smiled seductively at him in her bright red lipstick. He grinned at this, "Can I help ya mamacita?"

"Mmhmm. Do you think we could possible be in…privet?" she asked while putting a hand on his chest. He grinned and nodded. He slipped in his key and said, "Ladies first."

Justine smiled and walked into the hotel room. As she took a seat on the bed she said, "I have an idea..."

"I am always opened to ideas mama." Justine giggled and patted the bed. He walked over and sat down. She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. "I need your help." started Justine.

"Anything I can put out I will!" he said while looking her over.

She giggled. "Maybe later heat…I need some business help."

"Whoa now, I aint paying. I mean you might be good but I aint into that..."

Justine's eyes went big. "No you ass. I want you to play a...part."

"Oh yeah, what kind of 'part' would that be?"

"You know how I'm up for the women's tag team championship right?"

He nodded. "Well I need you to pretend that you respect Angle."

He jumped off the bed. "You gotta be fucking kidding me! I aint playin that part mama."

Justine got off the bed and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck while giving him a great view of her cleavage. "Listen, as soon as he trusts us and gives us our titles we drop him. I hate that scum bag. I am acting that I respect him heat. If I can you can too." She looked pleadingly in his eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"If you have to ask your not as smart as you think." she said as she stepped off and slid her hands down her body.

He smirked, "I like that..." he stepped closer to her. She smiled and taunted him by sitting on the bed and each time he came closer she scooted away with a seductive smile. When she reached the head board she crossed her legs giving him a much needed look of her legs. When he finally reached her he ran his hand from her ankle to her waist. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him so he was eye level with her. She smiled and went in for the goal. After about a half an hour of making out, She broke the kiss and pushed him off of her. "Sorry babe gotta head back."

"Come on mama don't do this to me." She smiled and walked out of his hotel room.

As soon as she walked out of his room, she bumped right into Lexi. "What the hell took so long?" Justine looked into her twins eyes and smiled. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Justine asked innocently.

"You fucked him!" she said boldly.

"Alexia! I'm not that easy. Damn girl. I only fooled around..." she giggled. Lexi rolled her eyes and walked to their hotel room.

At their hotel room Justine and Lexi had pulled out some coronas while telling each other what happened with Cena and Guerrero. After Lexi finished her very much needed corona she suggested they go hit some clubs. Justine agreed and went to her suit case to pick out some clubbing clothes. She picked out a red salsa skirt with a red bikini top under a black off the shoulder fishnet shirt with some red strappy heals. Lexi decided on her leather hotpants that laced up the sides and leather corset with while silk in front where it laced up and stilettos that tied around her ankle. Lexi twirled around for her twin to check out her outfit.

"That's hot girly!" Lexi walked around Justine.

"I could say the same to you!" Justine giggled. She grabbed the hotel key and slipped it in her red bikini top and linked arms with Lexi. As soon as they had gotten into the club the two headed straight for the bar. As they ordered their drinks they leaned against the bar looking around the dance floor. Tapping Lexi on the shoulder, the bartender handed her their drinks. As she reached down the front of her top to get her money she heard a voice say, ""Don't worry bout it I got ya." Handing Justine the margarita she had ordered, she turned to the guy. She was completely shocked when she saw that it was Chavo Guerrero, Eddie's nephew. Pushing the lime into her corona and taking a sip, she smiled at him and said, "Thanks I appreciate that."

"No problem, Mami. Anything for a beautiful woman like you." Justine giggled flirtatiously as she took another sip of her drink.

"How about you two lovely women come and dance with me and…a friend?"

Lexi looked him up and down and stopped at his 'friend' and raised an eyebrow. "Your 'friend' wanna come out and...'play'?" she asked as though she was repulsed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mami but I actually mean a friend." After he said that Rey Mysterio came up behind him. Lexi looked relieved when she saw Rey come up behind him. "Sure!" she said as she grabbed Justine's arm and off they went to the dance floor. When the four of them got on the floor, Lexi and Justine were shaking their asses as if their theme song, Bootylicious, was on.

After dancing for a while the girls headed to a booth while the guys went to the bar for more drinks. Relaxing in the booth they started the normal girl talk while the boys weren't around. "So Chavo seems to like you, Lexi." Justine said grinning at her sister.

"Shut up! He's a nice guy and all but so not my type." Lexi replied, "And what about Rey, huh? He was up on you an awful lot."

"Nah he's too short for me. I like guys with some height."

"Yeah I know this, we both do. But ya know, the boy really shouldn't wear that mask he's hella hot without it."

"Yeah I know, but be quiet they're coming back." She said as she looked up in their direction. Putting the drinks on the table both men took a seat next to the twin they'd been flirting with all night and started up a conversation. Soon they were bragging about being WWE superstars, sharing a look both girls realized they didn't recognize them. Interrupting Chavo who was talking at that moment, Lexi looked at both men and said, "You don't recognize us do you?"

Looking at her in a strange manner Rey was the one who answered. "No, should we?"

"Uh I would think so considering we work wit ya'll."

"Huh?" Chavo said looking at her with a confused expression.

"We're the new Diva's. Ya know the ones who kicked Roxie and Sable's asses a few weeks ago." Justine said, trying as hard as she could not to roll her eyes.

"Ya know just cause you like us doesn't mean you have to impress us..."Started Rey but was cut off by Lexi.

"Boy please, We are the new Smackdown divas...the bad ass bitches from Detroit and the twins who are up for the New Women's Tag Team Championship." Rey and Chavo looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That's right, you better think before you 'play' playa." added Justine as she and Lexi stood up and walked out of the Club.

As soon as they reached their hotel room they burst out laughing. "What asses!" shouted Justine as she plopped on her bed.

"I know where they get off thinking that they are some big shots when we are even bigger superstars then them!"

"Uh...not yet...but in due time we will be." Justine advised. Lexi giggled and nodded. "Well I'm tired and I need to close my eyes and dream about Eddie Guerrero" Justine said as she laid her head on her pillow still fully dressed in her outfit. Lexi rolled her eyes and turned off her light to go into a blissful sleep.

A/N: Yay! I hope you liked this one! Haha it was so much fun to write…especially with Justine and Eddie…lol. Can you tell that's my character?? Lol anyway Can you believe the last smackdown?? How could spike turn on Rey??? I was shocked! OOO and how about RVD and Cena! Hah that was a good one. Omg how about JBL and the Taker and mini taker?? What and eventful night eh? And how about eddie with the 'divas'…grrrrr they better back off he's mine!! Lol anyway please review cause we love them!! Thanks!!!!

The Twinz


	4. Fun Mostly

The next morning they were woke up by the sound of someone pounding on their hotel room door and yelling 'Hurry up you two'. Groaning and holding her head, Lexi mumbled a few choice words and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened to the point where they were the size of saucers.

"Holy fuck! Justi get up now we go an hour before our flight leaves!" Justine was immediately up and out of her bed. Both girls flew to their suitcases and began to randomly throw clothes in them, not caring what belonged to whom. They both quickly grabbed a pair of tight jeans and threw them on knowing that they didn't have time for a shower. Grabbing her brush, Lexi quickly ran it through her hair before throwing it up into a messy bun. By the time they were done they had forty five minutes.

When they finally arrived at the airport they rushed to their flight not caring if they were running down people at the same time. They happened to bump right in to Rob Van Dam. Justine was the first to say something.

"Sorry about that, we were late and then we couldn't find some clothes and then we had to pack…" she was quickly cut off by Lexi.

"Justi, he doesn't need to know our whole life story jeez. Anyway, what she's tryin' to say is sorry for bumpin' into ya."

"Yeah." Justine finished while nodding. He looked at both of them and ended up laughing at them.

"Don't worry about it." He said while shrugging. They smiled and walked off to the terminal.

As the two of them boarded the plane Lexi adjusted her corset top, which was starting to dig into her side, and threw a jean jacket to match her pants on over it.

Pulling her ticket out of the messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder she started looking for her seat. As her eyes fell upon it and the seat next to it she groaned then looked over to her sister.

"Hey Justi, switch me seats."

"Why?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Just because alright. Will you switch me?"

"Where's your seat?" Grimacing, and knowing she wasn't gonna get her sister's seat she pointed it out. Justine snorted with laughter and looked at her sister, "You have got to be kidding me. Yeah right, have fun Lil Sis." and patting her on the shoulder, she walked to her seat which was right between Eddie Guerrero and Kurt Angle. Sighing she looked back towards her seat and said to herself,

"This is gonna be one long ass trip. They better give me lots of peanuts."

Plopping down in her seat she stopped the stewardess and asked for a few of the mini bottles of Vodka, before popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Damn do you drink much?" Said a snide voice coming from the person next to her.

Rolling her eyes she looked at Sable and said, "Listen bitch, I don't like you, you don't like me, so let's try and make this trip as short as possible by not talking to each other."

"Now why would I want to make anything enjoyable for you?"

"Because if you don't stop runnin' yo' mouth they might have to ground this plane to take your ass to the hospital. Now shut up and let me drink in peace, sitting next to you is enough like being in hell as it is." And saying that she popped open one of the bottles she'd just gotten and downed the contents.

Soon after finishing the rest of her vodka, she stood up and headed for the bathroom. She'd noticed that on her way she'd pass Cena, and decided to deliver the joyous news to him that way. Walking by him, she tapped him on the shoulder and whispered,

"Follow me." before continueing on her way. As she opened the door to the bathroom, she realized that Cena was right behind her. Once they were both inside and the door was locked she said with a smirk on her face,

"Guess what... you're in."

"What?" He asked in shock, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"You heard me... you're in. Eddie agreed to it so you did too."

"Fuck, I woulda never thought he'd agree."

"Well he did. So you gotta hold up your end."

"And so do you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That whole date thing. Don't tell me ya forgot... I'll be crushed." He told her, saying the last part in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh yeah that. And let's not forget this, you're the one who asked me out, remember?" She said knowing she'd won this time and showing this by looking at him in a cocky manner.

"Aight I won't forget it."

"Good." And then, without warning, Lexi pulled him into a kiss. As both pulled back for air, he looked at her, completely shocked.

"What?" She asked innocently, "It's not like they aren't all thinking it anyways." And with that she opened the door and walked back to her seat, not bothering to tell him about the pink lip gloss she'd transferred to his lips during the kiss. As she sat back down she was met with another remark from Sable.

"Joining the mile high club with Superstars already are we?" Lexi just rolled her eyes and shook her head before saying,

"Yeah might as well, besides we already had a great time in his room back at the hotel."

Flagging down a stewardess again, she asked for a glass of orange juice and some more vodka. Then grabbing her bag, she pulled out her cd player and put on her headphones. Turning and looking back to where Justine was sitting with a shocked look plastered on her face, she grinned mischeiveously, knowing she'd heard every word she'd said to Sable along with everyone else on the plane, so what if it wasn't true.

Justine looked at Eddie who was looking at a low riders magazine and then at Kurt who was playing on his cell phone, she sighed and turned on her walkman but was interupted by the stewardess asking if they wanted anything to drink. Eddie got a pepsi, Justine a Cherry Coke, and Kurt a Sprite.

"So, Kurt... what matches are going to happen tonight?" she asked trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah Kurt." mocked Eddie in a falsetto voice. Kurt glared at Eddie but turned his attention to Justine.

"Well, I was going to keep it a secret..." making Justine smile. "And... I still am." Justine frowned but decided to try and 'flirt' it out of him, as she put her hand on his thigh and giggled.

"Please?" Eddie's attention was back on what her hand was doing while glaring at them.

"Nope, sorry babe... can't."

When she looked down at Eddie's magazine she noticed he was looking at a blue 1967 Chevy Impala. "Nice car." he looked back up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You like cars?" he said in an unconviced voice.

"Hell yeah."

"Uh huh..."

"What you don't believe me?" He shrugged and went back to looking at the car. She rolled her eyes and went back to her walkman.

When the flight ended Lexi was trying to get off the plane but was having alot of trouble since she was plastered. Justine caught sight of this and grabbed her twins waist to keep her steady.

"You are so drunk!"

"Wha... Just because... I am bumpin' into people and tripping over my feet. Doesn't mean I'm drunk..." she slurred out slowly.

"Uh huh... sure..." They left the airport and headed to their new hotel room. When they got there Lexi headed straight to the bathroom and threw up. Justine sat on her bed and looked around the room. When Lexi came back out she was sweating.

"Lovely..." Justine muttered. Lexi just laid down on her bed and rolled over on her side.

Smackdown night came and the twins were at the stadium hanging out in their locker room. Looking over at her sister, Justine got a sympathetic look on her face and asked,

"How ya feelin?"

"Like I got run over and they backed up and did it again."

"I just love that image." Lexi rolled her eyes but kept her wet wash cloth on her forehead.

"Okay how are we gonna do this tonight? Cause Angle's starting to demand respect..."

"I say tell him to go fuck himself." Lexi muttered.

"Okay, how about this...we go out to the ring and introduce them one by one and then let him be all happy and shit."

"Fine with me."

"Great, well I'm gonna go check on Eddie... see if he's still gonna go with the plan." Lexi muttered something that sounded like okay and not to bug her.

Justine walked out of her room and down the hall making sure no one was watching her close enough so she could sneak into Eddie's room.

Instead of knocking on Latino Heat's door she walked right in and saw Eddie just finishing pulling on his wrestling pants. She smirked when she saw his suprised look.

"Aww I missed the show..." He smiled,

"Ya know I could always redo it for you mama."

"As much as I would love that we need to talk about the plan tonight."

"What all work and no play?"

"Oh we can play..." she said as she walked over to him and sat in his lap. "As soon as the work is done."

"Fine... then how is this shit gonna go down?" Justine told him the plan and he agreed... just not happily. "This better be worth it."

"Oh... it is... it is." she assured him with a mischeious smile.

Laying down on the bench, Lexi struggled to keep the few crackers she'd eaten before they'd left the hotel in her stomach, and it was starting to look like a losing battle. Moaning, she rolled over onto her side, wishing it would all just go away. As she continued her suffering she heard a knock on the door. Groaning she called out, just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear her,

"Who the hell's there and what the fuck do you want?" Not even bothering to wait for her to tell them to come in, the person opened the door.

"Well damn, you always this cheerful?" John asked from the doorway.

"Shut up and get your ass in here." She said slowly moving her head to look in his direction.

"You really got fucked up on that plane ride didn't you? I mean I saw you... I just thought you were a little bit tipsy."

"Can ya blame me? Seriously I had to have something to keep me from hearing half the shit Sable said to me." Shaking his head at her, he let out a small laugh. Then he took his arm from behind his back, held out a beer and said,

"So I'm guessing you don't want this then?" As soon as she saw that, she bolted up from the bench and into the bathroom. A few minutes, and some not so wonderful sound effects later, the sound of a toilet flushing came from the restroom. Holding a tooth brush in one hand and a small tube of toothpaste in the other, she glared at him and said,

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Yeah I've been told that before."

"Good then I'm not the first to tell you." Then she turned her back to him and finished brushing her teeth. Once she was done she sat next to him on the same bench she'd been laying on earlier.

Justine and Eddie were just talking about random stuff when there was a knock on the door. Justine's eyes went big and looked at Eddie then back at the door.

"Oh my god... what do we do?"

"Uh..." He said while looking around. Justine laughed while walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Eddie just smiled and said come in to whoever was at the door. It was Chavo.

"Hey whats up?"

"Hey man. Not much, just came to see what you were up to." Chavo said, scanning the room with his eyes.

"Uh... I'm not up to anything..."

"Right." He started while rolling his eyes, "Dont you have a match tonight?"

"I donno.. I haven't looked at the schedule yet."

"Why are you acting so weird? Are you hiding something?" Chavo said while crossing his arms.

"I'm not hiding anything."

" Sure Eddie. Hey have you heard about the new divas lately? Ya know, from experiance, they can dance!"

"What do you mean..."

"Oh Rey and I met up with them at a club last night. What were their names..."

"Justine and Lexi?"

"Yeah thats right.. anyway they're hot. I think they might be my new targets for a little bit on the side. Might be fun."

"Fun eh? I think you should tone it down with them man... I dont think their like the other divas here." said Eddie while getting protective.

"Calm down man! It's just a couple of booty calls." He said and then noticed a hot stage hand walk down the hallway, "Listen, i'll talk to you later."

"Yeah alright..." Chavo left the room and Justine walked out with a raised eyebrow.

"What an asshole! He ain't tappin' this." Eddie laughed a relieved laugh and patted his lap for her to sit back down in.

After just sitting there and talking for a while, Lexi was telling John exactly what was going to happen that night. Her head was still throbbing and after a while she was holding it again. Laying her head on his shoulder she mumbled,

"Make it all go away. I swear if you do I'll never drink again."

"Now do you really think that you could stick to that?" He asked knowing what her answer would be.

"No but I could make ya forget about that when the time came." She answered grinning up at him. He just looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a short laugh.

"I'm sure you could, not to sure Angle would like that though."

"Oh don't even start that shit again. You wanna know how much I hate him? Here I'll tell ya. Do you know I almost got physically ill when I had to hit on him? He's a gullible asshole and he's easy to play so that's exactly what we're doing. Playing him."

"Chill girl, I know you ain't wrapped up in Angle, even if he is into you and your sister."

"Oh that's just fucking sick! Why did you have to say that, WHY? Ewww he's prolly got some sick weird twin fantasy... GROSS!" Lexi said completely freaking out, she covered her ears began humming to keep out any noise. This had John nearly falling over with laughter. As he finally caught his breath he looked at her and said,

"Don't worry, I'll keep him and his freaky fantasies away from you."

"Damn straight you will! You're the one who made me realize them in the first place. I was perfectly happy being oblivious, so guess what... you got yourself a new job. As my bodygaurd."

"What's in it for me?"

"Is that your favorite question? Damn, but to answer you I was thinking I could..." And saying that she slowly snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. As he wrapped his arms around her waist she scooted closer to him. After a few more minutes of making out, Lexi pulled away, "So..." She started and then smirked, "Is that a good form of payment?"

"I dunno, maybe we should try it again." He said grinning at her, before pulling her back in. As they were getting really into it, the door opened and the only thing they heard was,

"Holy shit! God you two get a room before you scar me for life!" Lexi quickly pulled away and glared at her sister.

"Out. Now. You've had your fun." Then getting up she walked over to the door and shut it in her twins face, before locking it. "Now where were we?"

Justine gasped as the door slammed in her face. She turned around and noticed John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL) walking down the hall. He noticed her and walked up to her saying, "Hello there, I'm John Bradshaw Layfield and I'm your WWE Champion."

Justine rolled her eyes and reluctantly shook his hand. When they pulled their hands free, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some hand wash. Her eyes narrowed and before he could use it, she grabbed it. Pouring the whole bottle into her hand, she used it to wash her hands raw before throwing it on the floor. He watched her in shock and yelled,

"What was that for?"

"That was for someone who thinks they own the whole world while making it bow and kiss your feet. Meet the person who won't. Plus, you'll learn soon enough that I now own this show and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." He was about to 'retort' back but was interuppted by an applause from behind them. As he turned they saw Mark Calloway, the Undertaker, standing there with a smirk on his face. JBL gasped and said,

"Uh I gotta go... ya know I have to get ready for tonight..."

Justine rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're already ready dumb ass." JBL hurried off leaving her with Mark. The two stared each other down before he said,

"You better watch yourself." And with that he walked off to his dressing room, leaving Justine standing outside her dressing room. She sighed and turned back around to pound on the door.

As Justine and Lexi reached the ring they were given mics.

"Well Kurt, You remember when you said you wanted your 'respect' back from some of the wrestlers?" He nodded as Justine spoke.

"Your wish has come true because for you, Justine and I have gotten you some of the best respect you'll ever have." He smiled and waited to see who was going to come out. "Introducing...John Cena!" shouted Lexi. Cena's music hit the arena and the crowd went wild. Angle's eyes went wide but his smile was even bigger, making Lexi and Justine want to barf.

"Then last, but not least... Eddie Guerrero!" Justine shouted while smirking. She watched Eddie come out in his blue lowrider with his music bursting through the surround sound. Angle was about jumping up and down like it was christmas morning.

"Mr. Angle... your respect." said Lexi while watching Cena stand next to her with a look like 'what the hell am I doin.'

Now it was Angle's turn in the mic. "Very good girls... but how do I know I really have my respect?" Justine looked at him as if it was obvious.

"They have come out here to show the world that they respect you. Now if they didn't why would they be out here showing everyone that they do?" Angle thought about it and nodded.

"You're right. Now that you have kept up your bargain... it's time for mine." Justine felt like screaming 'WHOOO!' but held back. "If... Cena and Guerrero... lay down... for Luther Regins." Before Cena or Eddie could get ahold of a mic to yell at Angle, Lexi cut in.

"Now hold on a minute. You can't do this to them. It was hard enough for them to respect you. That's just not fair."

"Life ain't fair babe."

"Think about it Angle. If you do this... the fans won't respect you. Now if you want to be liked you need to play fair." Justine advised. Angle took a minute and looked around the arena. The crowd was yelling "You suck."

"Fine...for now. But they will have this match to see how much they respect me."

"Fine." Lexi said while gritting her teeth. With that, the four wrestlers got into Eddie's low rider and headed backstage.

When they were saftely in the twins locker room, Eddie and Cena started ranting.

"Listen! I know that was a close call but we got out of it...for now." Justine said while sighing.

"Havin' us lay down for Reigns was more than a close call." stated Eddie. Lexi sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Justine and I will keep stallin' the match for as long as we can."

"And when ya don't?" asked Cena.

"Then you take the match together. Lexi and I will come out to help you beat the shit out of him. Cause that will show that we were just acting the whole time."

"What if we don't have our titles?" asked an alarmed Lexi. "I mean I didn't do all this for nothing!"

"Oh don't worry... we'll have our titles. If I go up there tonight I can get us our titles by tomorrow!" stated Justine as she stood up.

"Wait a minute mama... that's not such a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Well you being up there alone... he could take advantge..."

"Jealous?" she said while cocking her head to the side.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." he stated.

"Yeah I agree." added Lexi.

"Whatever. I'll be fine." and with that she went out to Angle's office.

When she reached his office she walked in and saw him watching the T.V.

"Hey hun." she choked out why sitting on his desk.

"What can I do for you babe?"

"Well..." she started as she traced his mucsles with her fingure. "I was wondering... if you would order our titles and have them here by... tomorrow?"

"You sure are in a hurry to get them."

"I just want to be respected and get more for you." She said as she placed her self in his lap.

"And if I were to get these titles for you by tomorrow. What would you be willing to give in return?"

Justine rasied her eyebrow and smiled, bringing her face closer to his. As they were about to kiss there was a knock at the door. Angle growled and yelled,

"What?"

"We have a problem with one of the refrees." yelled Luther. Angle looked back at Justine.

"We'll have to finish this later." He said as he set her up on the desk

"I count on it." she choked out and got off his desk. When he exited his office she did as well, only to run into Eddie who was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh thank god. I was about to kiss the...Yuck I don't even want to think about it!" she said as she grabbed his arm to put around her. When he did they walked back to the locker room to get ready to leave.

**A/N: We've dedicated this chapter to the great Eduardo Gory Guerrero. He will be forever in our hearts and never forgotten. He went far too early for someone with so much life left, and though I can't say I've ever met him he was an inspiration to us all. For someone to come back from everything he did, it takes a tremendous person. Rest In Peace Eddie... We Miss You.**

**Thanks for reading and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We know its been a while but we're revising and hope to be posting more often. Check back later, and don't forget that any feedback is welcome.**

**Jess **


	5. The Date

New Diva's Change Everything

By: Jess and Sass

Chapter 5

A few days later The WWE were going to Kansas City. Justine and Lexi had just arrived at their new hotel. Lexi ran in and jumped on the bed she wanted yelling, "MINE!"

Justine rolled her eyes and took the other bed that was closer to the window. "Fine, I don't want to be by the bathroom anyway..."

Lexi scrunched up her face. "Wait...I don't either."

Her twin shrugged. "Too bad."

"Oh yeah..."she started as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at her sister. Justine grabbed her pillow as well and that started the pillow fight not realizing they didn't shut their hotel door.

"I thought women did pillow fights in the nude..." said a voice from the door way. They stopped and looked toward the door to see John Cena smirking at them. Lexi turned her attention to him not seeing Justine still gripping her pillow. When Lexi wasn't watching her she whacked her twin with the pillow causing her to fall over. Justine burst out laughing not seeing Lexis hand going for ankle. When she grasped it she yanked it making Justine fall flat on her ass.

As, both girls stood up Justine muttered 'bitch', just loud enough for Lexi to hear it. Turning around she grinned at her twin before heading towards the door. Inviting him in, she shut the door behind him as he walked in and sat on her bed. Trying to keep the many thoughts running through her mind from coming out of her mouth she asked, "So what's up?"

"Not a whole lot, just came by to see if ya wanted to go out later? Ya know so you can hold up the rest of your end of the deal." he told her as he watched her pulling clothes out of her suitcase.

"What's this? The rest of the deal?" Justine asked wanting to know what he was talking about and why she hadn't been told.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to. And just ignore her, she's just lost cause I never told her bout it."

"Then I'll be round to get you in bout a hour."

"Aight, I'll see ya then." As he walked to the door and out it, Lexi's eye followed him and was only snapped out of her daze when Justine smacked her upside the head and said, "You might wanna start getting ready, you only got an hour."

"Shit you're right. I got the shower first!"

About twenty minutes later, Lexi walked out of the bathroom, a large cloud of steam following her. As she was rubbing her hair with a towel there was a knock on the door, and not even thinking she went and opened it in nothing but a towel, wet hair splayed across her shoulders. As she opened the door she was met with the face of Chavo Guerrero, who raised his eyebrows when he saw her before smirking. Looking down she realized why he had that look on his face and yelled, "SHIT!" before slamming the door shut in face. "Oh hell…why me? Go answer the door and tell him I'm busy!"

"Tell who?" Justine asked looking at her twin like she'd lost her mind.

"You'll see when you answer it!" Lexi answered then slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

Justine shrugged and opened the door to see a very happy Chavo Guerrero standing there. "Hello Mami."

"Uhh…Hi?"

"You're looking good." She looked down to see that she was in low gray sweat pants and a white tank that was 3/4 from her toned stomach.

"Thanks...what can I do for ya?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I really need to say it…"

"Oh please." she said as she tried to slam the door in his face but he stuck his foot in the crack. She sighed, "Listen dick wad we're busy."

"Now that's a little harsh."

"Not for you." He was about to say something else but was stopped when Eddie came up behind him.

"Chavo?" he turned to see his uncle standing there.

"Sup'"

"Listen Holmes it sounds like this mamacita wants you to leave her alone."

"Ah, she doesn't know what she wants." he said in a warning tone.

Chavo took the warning and left leaving Eddie and Justine alone. "Hey mama."

Justine smiled, "Hey hun. What's up?"

"Well I came by to see if you wanted to hit the town with me this evening?"

"I think I have plans with Kurt tonight..." She saw his face drop. "I'm just kiddin. Of course I would love to hit the town with you tonight."

"Great. How about at..." he started while looking at his watch. It was 5:30. "6:30? We'll grab dinner as well."

"Sounds great." He nodded as he was about to leave she grabbed him into a kiss. It would have gone into a make out session but they were interrupted but Lexi who was now right next to Justine.

"Having fun you two?" Lexi asked, still in her towel. "Oh and Eddie tell your nephew the next time he looks at me like a piece of meat he's getting ready to sink his teeth into, he might have a few of them knocked down his throat."

Smirking he asked, "Did you answer the door dressed like that?"

Narrowing her eyes, she gave him a sarcastic smile. Justine deciding it was time for revenge grabbed her sister by the shoulder, opened the door, and pushed her out the door. Staring at the door wide eyed for a minute, Lexi recovered from her shock and immediately started banging on the door and yelling, "God dammit Justine! Let me back in right FUCKING now! I ain't got jack shit on except a thong and a towel! I need to get dressed so I can be ready in 30 minutes!"

Just as she was about to start banging once again the door flew open and the clothes she had laid out earlier were tossed out at her, along with her makeup bag, and the black dickies messenger bag she took with her everywhere. Going through it all, and pulling her bra off her shoulder, she realized she was missing something and banging on the door again yelled, "I need shoes too!" The door quickly opened back up, and pair of white and black leather converse was shoved into her arms. Glaring at the door for a few seconds, Lexi looked around and noticed that many of the people staying in the rooms close to hers, mostly superstars from Smackdown, had come out of their rooms and were watching her.

Too irritated to say anything, she just started for the elevator. As she pressed the button to go up she heard a voice from behind her. "Damn girl, I gotta tell ya. You look good in that outfit."

Rolling her eyes she looked at Booker T and giving him a go to hell look said, "Fuck you. I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit." and stepped into the elevator, which had arrived while she was turned around. Pushing the button to go to the sixth floor, she felt the people in the elevator staring at her and used all of her self control to keep her mouth shut. Sighing with relief as she stepped off of the elevator she walked down that hall, looking for John's room. Once she found it she knocked on the door, and after a few moments it was opened.

As he looked at her she grinned. "I thought I said we were going out, not stayin' in."

"If I could hit you right now I would. But for reals, I need to change here, my sis booted me outta our room in nothing but this. I had to cause a scene to get my clothes and stuff." She told him, a slight pout on her face.

"Yeah babe, no problem, I'm ready for the most part anyways."

"If you give me twenty minutes tops, I can be too."

"Aight, I think I can give that to ya." Smiling at him, she walked into the bathroom; leaving him to do what he needed to before they left. Exactly twenty minutes later Lexi came out fully ready. She had on a pair of light blue jeans that sat on her hips, and a black tank top that said in white lettering across the chest 'Daddy's lil' girl is... All grown up.' and stopped two inches above the waist line of her jeans.

Her make up was light, with a skin toned iridescent eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner that rimmed her inner eye, and a coffee flavored lip gloss. Her hair was down and she had straightened it, curling sections of the bottom, so that it flipped both in and out. She had also put on her silver necklace with a small silver diary lock in the front to hold the ends of the necklace together.

Seeing this John smiled and said, "Nice necklace. It looks kinda familiar."

"Yeah I thought you'd like it." Lexi answered grinning.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah c'mon. And by the way you look great."

"Thanks, can't say you look all that bad either. So where are we going anyway?"

"A fair."

"Oh kick ass. I haven't been to one in forever!"

"Yeah me either, so let's hurry." she said giggling before taking off down the hall and to the elevator, John not far behind. The second after she pressed the down button she turned to look at him and smiled before saying, "I beat ya!"

"Yeah yeah I know. You sure know how to bruise a man's ego don't ya?"

"Aww I'm sorry. Here I'll make it better." She laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Once they pulled apart she grinned and stepped into the elevator. "Ya comin'?" She asked as he stood in the same place he'd been when she first kissed him. Getting in and seeing no one else was in the elevator he pulled her close to him and began kissing her again. The last thought she had before getting totally lost in the moment was 'this is gonna be one fun elevator ride to the first'

After kicking Lexi out of their hotel room, Eddie and Justine had already made their way in the room. "Are you sure you should have done that mama?" Justine rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll hear about it later anyway." He grinned at this and went back to making out with her. It came to an abrupt stop when a knock came at the door. Justine groaned but got up anyway to answer it. Before she did she looked through the peep hole and saw Kurt Angle standing out side with a rose. "Shit" she muttered. She hurried back to where Eddie was waiting.

"It's Kurt!" His eyes went wide.

"What the hell!"

"Here hide in here." She said as she pushed him into the closet and went back to the door and answered it. "Hey Kurt!" he smiled at her.

"Hey there babe." He handed her the rose.

"Aww that's so sweet!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "So how can I help you?" He smirked.

"Your titles are on their way and will be ready for tomorrows Smackdown."

"Yay! I really appreciate you doing this for us…" she started as she got closer. "For me…" she finished saying that close to his ear.

"Why don't we finish this inside…" he said while putting his arms around her. She pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Aww I cant hun. I promised a couple of the divas I would go shopping…"

He groaned. "You cant get out of it?"

"Nope…sorry but don't worry…we will finish this." She giggled. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She went back inside and opened the closet door. "Oh…My…God…"

"What happened?"

"I came like this close to doing god knows what…" she said as she climbed into the closet with him and sat in his lap.

"Don't worry…I would have saved you from him. Stupid bastard…" Justine laughed and stood up.

"Come on…you need to leave so I can get ready!"

"Aww…do I have to?"

She nodded "Yup sorry." He sighed and left her hotel room. She laughed and went to her suitcase once her left. She picked out a pair of white capris, a pale yellow tube top with a white ribbon tie across the top with white flip flops. When she smoothed out her outfit she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it to see Eddie there dressed in some black dickies and a white dress shirt, a pair of black dress shoes, with his newly put on cologne.

"Whew mama…you sure know how to make a man drool." He said as he held his arm out for her. She giggled and took his arm and off they walked to the elevator. They headed out of the Lobby and caught a Cab to a local Italian restaurant that was very romantic. Eddie ordered a nice little table in the corner with a candle in the middle. The waitress gave them their menus and they ordered their food.

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Justine with a smile.

"Well, we could walk around since we're downtown…or we could just go back to the hotel…" he finished with a mischievous smile. Justine rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Let's go back to the hotel…" she said in her best seductive voice.

He looked surprised, "I'm kidding! Let's go for a walk." It was his turn to roll his eyes but off they walked hand in hand.

As they walked into the fair grounds, Lexi linked her arm with John's, and began pulling him towards the ticket booth. As they stood in line she looked up at him and said, "Ya know this was probably the worst place you could take me. All I do is constantly ride rides."

"Good, that's bout all I do. Don't see the point in going to a fair other than the rides." He answered looking around and scoping out what they had there.

"Oh and ya can't forget eating so much cotton candy you make yourself sick. I mean the person who invented the stuff is a goddamn genius!" John just shook his head and laughed at the looks she was getting from the surrounding people. She just rolled her eyes at them and sat her gray sunglasses on her head. After they'd gotten their wristbands he asked, "What ya wanna do first?"

"Hmm... let's grab some cotton candy then jump on the tilt a whirl." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You ain't planning to throw up are ya?"

"Hell no boy... it's just more fun to get a sugar high while spinning around in circles."

Justine and Eddie were walking down a strip downtown when she struck up another conversation. "When are ya gonna tell me more 'personal' things?" Eddie laughed at her.

"What makes you think there's more you need to know?"

"Don't answer me with a question...If your not gonna tell then I'm gonna ask." she giggled.

"What makes you think I'm gonna answer?"

"Oh I have my ways...Okay first question...Have you ever been married or are married?"

He sighed, "I was married but she filed for a divorce."

"How come?"

"I was an alcoholic...she finally got tired of my sorry ass and filed."

"Did you two have kids?"

"Yeah...two girls."

"How old?"

"8 and 13."

"Aww how cute! Do you miss them when you're on the road?"

"Of course…but I get to see them sometimes. The 'ex' will send them to me when I'm on the road and we'll hand out for a few hours then they'll go back home with her."

"Yeah...Hey look over there! It's a Fair!"

"You wanna go?" he asked just seeing her jump up and down. She giggled and nodded and off they walked to the fair. When hey entered the Fair they walked around a bit to see what was there, when Justine spotted Lexi and Cena coming off the twist a twirl and called them over.

"Hey! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Justine said to Lexi.

"Yeah, He surprised me with it. What about you?"

"Well, we were walking around and saw the fair and came over."

"Sounds like fun..."

"So, Eddie how's that low rider?" started John.

Eddie looked over at him and glared. "Its fine...my cousin Chuy and I added an alarm system."

Cena laughed. "Oh I'm sure..." By that time Justine and Lexi were looking between the two men waiting to see what to do. Eddie and Cena went into a glaring contest which they turned into a punching contest. "Shit!" Lexi and Justine said at the same time. Justine was over at Eddie trying to keep him away from Cena. Lexi on the other hand was pushing Cena away telling to "let it go."

As the girls got the two separated, they both noticed that a crowd had developed, and that there was security headed their way. Acting like nothing happened Lexi noticed that John's lip was bleeding slightly, and quickly grabbed a tissue from her messenger bag and handed it to him. Then as she waved her sister and Eddie over, she looked at him and said, "You two are gonna at least talk this out. You ain't gotta like him but ya'll need to act civil towards each other."

"What's there to talk about? He don't like me cuz I took his title." John said with a scowl on his face.

Shaking her head and half way rolling her eyes as her sister got closer, she said loud enough to know that all three would hear her, "Bullshit. You jacked the tire off his car, and babe, you shouldn't do that to someone's car. It's just not right...if they piss you off abuse the person not the car."

As soon as the words came from her mouth she heard someone clapping and Eddie saying, "Well said. Couldn't have done better myself."

As Lexi turned around he found both twins giving him a hard stare before the younger of the two said, "Oh don't think you're off the hook."

At this Justine jumped in and said, "Really, I mean just cuz he made a tiny comment about your car doesn't mean that your testosterone levels have to double."

"Now both of ya'll need to be civil and shake hands, because if ya'll can't do that then I and my sister have no need to be here anymore." Lexi told them, looking between the two. They both looked at each other before holding their hands out at the same time. As soon as they were done Lexi spoke again. "Good now that we've finished with that...Oh and id we ever have a repeat of that display we won't hesitate to kick both of ya'lls asses."

John held his hands up in defense, "Oh I don't doubt that. You two have a wicked temper."

"Hell yeah...and damn proud of it!" said Justine while high fiving Lexi. They started giggling but were stopped when the boys got restless. "Okay so what do you all wanna do?"

Lexi turned around to look to see where to go next when she spotted the Ferris wheel. "Let's go on that...I know it's a calm ride but it will be nice." The other three agreed and off they walked to the Ferris wheel. After that was done they went back to the hotel. Justine and Eddie went to his room so they could give Lexi and Cena time to say good night and then they would go back. As she reached in her bag and got the key Justine had given her she looked up at John and said, "I had a really great time tonight. Well ya know other than that whole fight thing between you and Eddie." She added with a grin.

"Yeah me too." John said as he grabbed her by the waist. "So I guess this is the part where we say 'goodnight' huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. And how exactly do you wanna say goodnight?" She asked him flirtatiously.

"Oh ya know. I got a few ideas." He told her right before leaning down and kissing her. As the kiss got deeper and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck they heard a door close and someone clear their throat. As they pulled apart they noticed a woman standing behind them with her son and husband. "The two of you going at it like rabbits out here in a public hall." She said rudely

The minute they were in the elevator and the doors had shut they both nearly collapsed with laughter. As she buried her face into his chest trying to smother the giggles she asked, "Were we really like rabbits?"

Looking down at her and smiling he said, "Nah, she's prolly just jealous cuz she ain't getting any. Now the other night in the locker room, yeah we were rabbits."

This caused Lexi to relapse into another set of giggles. Once she'd gained control of herself once more she pulled him back in for another short, sweet kiss and said, "Goodnight."

"Night." He answered back and walked towards the elevator. As she heard the sliding doors close, she leaned against the hotel room door and sighed.

As she slid the key into the slot and was about to open the door she her say, "That better have been a way to keep him respecting me." Turning around she came face to face with Kurt Angle.

Later in Eddie's room, Justine and he had cuddled together on the bed watching TV. She looked over at the clock and it had gotten pretty late. "Shit, I should go...I think we gave my sis enough time."

"Yeah alight. I'll walk ya back."

She smiled, "Thanks."

They walked out of his hotel room and back to hers when the reached the door they kissed and broke apart only to kiss again but deeper. The door opened and Lexi was standing there. "Sorry to break this up but we have problems."

Justine sighed and kissed Eddie again and walked inside. "What the hell is your problem? It was just getting good!" she whined.

"Angle saw Cena and I together."

"Oh shit..."

**A/N**: We are SO sorry that we haven't updated since we did a tribute chapter to the late, great Eddie Guerrero. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! We really appreciate all of them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's 10 pages long…just you ya know. Hehe anyway, thanks and enjoy! -Princess


	6. The Change

New Divas Change Everything  
Chapter 6

As she began to pace around the room Justine stopped suddenly and looked at Lexi, who was just standing there watching her, and asked, "How the hell could you let him catch you?"

"I don't know! I mean one minute I'm being interrupted by some rude lady and trying to get in the room, and the next I've got Angle right behind me!"

"What did he say? I want to know everything, and I want to know _now_." Justine told her while giving her sister a look that said she was dead serious. Settling down on the bed and holding her head in her hands she began telling her sister exactly what happened, as it played over in her mind.

Backing away from him she stopped when her back hit the door, and answered, "Of course it was. You don't really think I'd betray you do you?" a look of fake shock and innocence on her face.

"I haven't really decided yet. I know that I can trust your sister. It's you I'm having trouble with. Maybe you and I could set something up to help me make up my mind." he said, stepping closer to her, as she pressed closer to the door.

"Kurt you have no idea how much I'd love to, but really, I'm exhausted. Justine had me out all day and then I was running around town with John-"

"SO you two are on a first name basis now?"

"It'd be kinda awkward if we weren't don't ya think?"

"I guess you're right, but I will be keeping tabs on you. And we can make our arrangements for later." He told her, as he put one hand next to her head and the other on her waist. "Stop by my office before you go to the training room tomorrow."

And smirking at her one last time he turned around and left her to get into her room. Fumbling with the key for a minute she finally got the door open and slammed the door behind her. Running over to the phone she dialed Justine's cell number, but got the voicemail. Hanging up she immediately dialed John's room and told him what was going on.

After Lexi told her what Angle did she punched the wall. "That's such shit! I mean come on he shouldn't expect that out of you! That piece of shit..."

Lexi watched her twin carefully and looked at the floor. "Its not like I wanted this to happen. The ass just came on to me..."

"I know I'm sorry. Its just things are getting complicated. Nothing should have ended up like this. We were supposed to come here wrestle and get our titles but nnnoooo we just had to find somebody and have a bastard for a boss." finished Justine in one breath.

Lexi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What do we do now?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Justine thought about it and got an idea. "Here's what we'll do...you will go to Angles office and when he starts...ya know I will walk in which will cause him to jump and shit his pants cause he doesn't want to loose his eye candy...Then you will get away to the locker room or whatever and let me deal with him...What do ya think?"

Lexi thought about it, "Are you sure...I mean its bad enough for me to even think about doing anything with Angle and then let you deal with him...I donno if that's safe..." Lexi said and giggled.

Justine smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it...I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again."

Walking towards Angle's office Lexi looked at her clothes one more time as she stood out side the door to his office. She was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants that hung loosely off her hips and a Raiders jersey that was knotted in the back. Her hair was pulled up in ponytail that was only pulled halfway through. Knocking on Kurt's door she waited for him to say 'Come in' before opening the door. "Lexi, nice to see you." He said acting as if this was completely unexpected and waving Luther out of the office. Once Reigns was out of the room he motioned her to come and sit next to him. Getting settled he began talking to her again. "So we need to make arrangements for you and I, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." She answered, looking down and fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"But before we make these arrangements is there anything between you and my sister? Because if there is we can't make any arrangements?" She told him, knowing full well that there was on his part and that he'd probably lie about it.

"No of course not."

"Alright then, just wanted to make sure, cuz ya know, that's just something we don't do."

"I fully understand that." He told her and placed a finger under her chin getting her to look at him. "Now do you want to make arrangements for later, or do you want to take care of this right now."

"I guess we could take care of it now." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder before moving towards him. Seconds before their lips were about to touch there was a quick knock on the door before it burst open to reveal Justine in a red halter dress...She stood in the middle of the room looking from one to the other. "What the hell is this? What do you think you're doing here bitch!" she said while referring to her twin.

"What! What bout you? I'm here cause he wanted me here."

"Bullshit he's mine and I saw him first!"

"Listen Justi you better step cause he wants me right now."

"Listen to yourself. Why would he want a younger one when he can have me!" Lexi glared at her sister and looked over at Angle who was shocked. Justine was laughing inside…this was the perfect plan to make it seem like she wanted him.

"Lets just ask Kurt!" stated Lexi while moving closer to him.

"I..I..I..uhh..." he panicked.

"He doesn't need to Lex, He's mine already."

Lexi glared at her sister and stormed outside. What a perfect get away. Justine on the other hand was still standing there looking at Angle. "What was that about huh?"

"Uhh She came on to me...I didn't want to but she forced herself on me!" He claimed in one breath.

"Ugh that bitch!" she said as if she believed him.

"But uh now that you're here...wanna 'chat' for a little bit?" Justine sat next to him and smiled. Angle and Justine got comfy on the couch there was another knock on the door. "What the fuck!" Angle shouted, he hated to be interrupted while with his 'eye candy'. Luther walked in and said there was some business stuff to be handled before tonight. Kurt nodded and Justine kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

When she reached the locker room she burst open the door. "MOUTH WASH! NOW!" John, Eddie, and Lexi all looked up to see her gasping for air and laughed. She ran into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out with toothpaste.

Justine, Eddie, Lexi, and John where hanging out in the hallway where the refreshment table was when a women walked up behind Eddie with two kids. They noticed her after Justine had given Eddie a kiss. When Eddie turned around to face the women his face dropped and said, "Vickie…What are you doing here?"

"I brought the kids to see you…but if you're too busy I can drive all the _way_ home." She said while crossing her arms.

"No…no...It will be nice to spend some quality time with them." He turned back to the group. "Guys this is Vickie my _ex_-wife, my daughters Shaul and Sherilyn."

Justine was the first to speak, "Hi! I'm Justine and that's Lexi and John. It's so nice to meet you." She said trying to be nice. Vickie just nodded and Eddie took the girls to the cafeteria while Lexi and John went back to their conversation leaving Vickie and Justine alone.

"Oh I didn't know he got a babysitter. Are you sure you know _how_ to watch kids?" Vickie asked while glaring at Justine.

"I'm raising that one." She said as she pointed over to her twin. Lexi heard this and rolled her eyes. "Plus I'm not the babysitter. I happen to be a wrestler."

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't know they hired them so _young_…" she said while emphasizing on the young part.

"It doesn't seem to bother your '_ex_'…"

"Oh I'm sure you're a new _flavor_ for him but don't worry he'll get _bored_ of you."

"You mean like he did with _you_? It just so happens, I can '_perform_' better then you."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Cause I actually like my men to know what their doing…unlike you." When that remark was said Vickie just glared at Justine. Lexi and John heard everything that was just said and Lexi walked over to the stereo that was on and turned up the song 'Whats Luv by Fat Joe and Ashanti'. Lexi got John to dance with her while Justine and Vickie were still glaring at each other but as soon as the chorus came Justine sang what's luv while getting in Vickie's face and walked off back to her dressing room. Vickie huffed and walked out the door to wait in her car.

Justine sighed as she sat down on the bench in her dressing room. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind when meeting the 'ex'. The door opened and in walked Eddie and the kids. "Hey!" she said while smiling brightly.

"Girls this is Justine. Justi this is Shaul and Sherilyn." They said hello but weren't too sure about Justine since they did see their dad kiss her outside a while ago. Eddie sat them down on the bench next to her. "Do you mind watching them for a little bit while I go talk to Vickie?"

"Sure." she said while shrugging. Talking to his kids wont be too bad…right… "So how old are you both?"

"8 and 13." answered Shaul who was 13 and Sherilyn just sat there smiling.

"That's awesome. Are you two into wrestling?"

"Uh huh! We watch dad all the time." answered Sherilyn while giggling causing Justine to smile.

"Who's your favorite wrestler?" Shaul rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My dad but I like John Cena too!" Sherilyn said while gesturing to the door to show that Cena was outside. Justine nodded and smiled but noticed Shaul.

"So Shaul, what kind of hobbies do you like to do?" Shaul looked over and glared.

"What's it to _you_?" she said in a snotty voice. Justine raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Look I know its not easy to talk to me cause I'm the other women right now but we can at least get along. What do ya say?" Shaul just glared at her when the door opened and in walked Eddie.

"Okay girls, Mom said that she wanted to get going…"

"Aww do we have to?" whined Sherilyn who was enjoying her visit.

"Yup, sorry baby." Sherilyn and Shaul got up but Shaul was the first out the door. When they left Justine sighed. Not only was she on bad terms with 'Vickie' but now with Shaul. She shook the thought when Eddie walked back in. She got up and walked out side with him. Justine was propped up against the wall with Eddie leaning in when something or rather someone caught their attention. It was Kurt watching their every move. They jumped apart and Eddie looked at the floor as Justine smiled at Kurt.

"Hey…"

"What the hell is this?" he burst out.

"Uhh…I tripped and Eddie helped me up…" she said trying to think of something quick.

"Yeah right. That's it Eddie AND Cena have a match tonight with Luther Reins and they _will_ lay down." When Angle walked off Justine looked over at Eddie with a pissed look.

"That little fucker." she said while running a hand through her hair. She turned back to Eddie. "I'm sorry baby."

He had a pissed off face and said, "I have a match to get ready for." and turned around to leave. Justine just stood there, not really shocked that he was pissed but shrugged it off and went back into the locker room with her twin.

It was time for Eddie, Cena, and Luther's match. Lexi turned on the TV and sat back down on the bench with Justine who was watching with concern. "I hate that fucker!" shouted Lexi as she watched Cena lay down on the mat next to Eddie. Luther made his way down to the ring and had a sadistic smile on his face. As soon as he entered the ring and the bell rang Lexi jumped up and ran out of the room with Justine on her tail.

They ran on to the ramp running as fast as they could almost knocking over Angle on their way but made it in time to jump Luther from behind. Lexi knocked him off his feet and Justine did a neck breaker. While Eddie and Cena stood up. The ref was yelling for Justine and Lexi to get out of the ring but Justine pushed him out of her way. This match had turned into a 4 on 1...not at all what Angle wanted. Angle came running down the ramp after Luther was knocked out and stood outside the ring with a microphone.

"So you wanna play like this eh girls. I can play this game too." He said while looking around the arena for the crowds reaction. "You will have a match TONIGHT…It will be Justine against…Lexi….for who gets traded to RAW!" Justine and Lexi about fell over. Even though they didn't have a microphone they were still yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing Angle! This is my sister!" shouted Justine.

"Does it look like I care what you want…you are the one who tried to pull a fast one but not this time!" he said without the microphone. "Here's what you'll be wearing…" he handed them two bags that had clothes in them. "Wear them." with that he left and went backstage leaving Justine, Lexi, Cena, and Eddie in the ring flabbergasted.

As soon as they were back in the locker room Lexi ripped her bag open before slamming it shut again. "I AM NOT FUCKING WEARING THIS!" she screeched.

Looking at her oddly Justine opened her bag to see what the big deal was, and quickly shut it again, shaking her head and saying, "He can't do this. There's no way in hell he can do this. How can he make us wear this shit?" Then looking at her sister she asked, "Does yours look like I think it does?"

"If what you mean by that is freaky ass fetish clothes then yeah it does look like you think it does." She answered glaring at the bag so hard everyone in the room thought it would burst into flames soon.

"Should we even ask?" John said looking at the two of them.

"Not if you value your life. But if you don't then by all means ask away." Lexi told him.

Soon both girls had pushed the guys out of the locker room and begun changing for their match knowing there was no way that they'd be able to get out of it. Putting the finishing touches on her make up and hair Lexi turned around and asked, "How do I look considering what I'm wearing?" referring to her outfit.

"As good as can be expected. And by the way, thanks for taking the skimpier of the two."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I refuse to give Angle the satisfaction of seeing you in this outfit. Its just not happening." Then looking back down at her outfit she sighed and thought to herself, 'Why me?'.

Lexi turned back to the mirror and looked at herself, she was in a 3/4 sleeved dress shirt that had the first four top buttons were unbuttoned and the bottom was tied exposing her stomach from the middle of her ribcage to the top of her skirt, a red plaid pleated skirt that stopped a couple inches below her butt, with white socks that stopped right above her knees and platform maryjanes. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails that sat on the back of her head and her make up done in natural colors with pale pink lip gloss. 'Here we go…' she thought as she walked out of the locker room.

Angle stood in the ring awaiting the arrival of the twins when 'Bootylicious' hit the surround sound system and out came Justine not even bothering with the dance. It wasn't the same with out her twin. She was in a white short sleeve dress shirt with the first few buttons on the top undone, a black and tan v neck sweater vest that stops at the bottom of your ribcage and has the shirt tails hanging out from under it, and a black mini skirt with black knee highs and some platform maryjanes She looked up to see Angle's face fall when she walked out in Lexi's outfit instead of the one he wanted her in. She smirked and climbed through the ropes giving the crowd a great look down her top and up her skirt. She stood in the ring and stood far away as she could from Angle. 'Bootylicious' came on the surround sound again and here came Lexi skipping the dance and made her way to the ring getting in the same way Justine did.

Angle picked up the microphone and said, "Before this match begins…I just want to remind you that Whoever looses this match WILL go to RAW and the winner will stay here…with me." He finished while smirking. He climbed out of the ring and sent in the ref to begin the match. The ref gave the signal to ring the bell and the match was underway.

Justine went up to her twin and gave her a quick hug and got in her fighting stance. They ran at each other and grabbed each others hands Justine flipped her down on the mat but as soon as Lexi landed ,Lexi grabbed her twins ankle and pulled her down with her. They both rolled up and Lexi did a running clothespin and Justine landed with a thud but got up to deliver a hurricane. She felt her twins neck between her thighs and flipped her. Lexi got back up and shoved her twin into the ropes to come back at her and bent over to flip her twin on her back but Justine stopped in time and kicked her twin in the stomach. Lexi grabbed her stomach in pain but tackled her twin to the floor and held her leg in the air. The ref got down on the mat and counted 1...but Justine kicked out. Justine sucker punched Lexi in the face and placed her in the right position and climbed up on the top turn buckle and jumped off but Lexi moved in time and Justine landed on the mat hard. Lexi went to hold her but after 2 Justine kicked out.

After a while longer the two were still at it but Justine was in control now. She just gave Lexi a back breaker and went to hold her but Lexi kicked out after 1. Justine grabbed Lexi's leg and threw it down on the mat with all the force she had. Lexi grabbed her leg in pain and Justine held her. 1...2...kick out. Justine was sitting up on the mat frustrated but looked over at her twin who was laying on the mat in pain. She hated this, she was going to make Angle pay. Justine stood up and landed on Lexi's stomach with her elbow. That was all that Lexi could take and Justine held her again…1...2...3...Justine won the match.

Angle walked out with a smile on his face, "Lexi you're going to RAW tonight! Leave this arena." He finished saying that as he was in the ring. Lexi rolled out and went to the Locker room leaving Justine in the ring with Angle. He looked Justine over, "You didn't even have to wear that outfit that you were supposed to for me not to be happy." Justine rolled her eyes and looked away but had her attention when he was down on one knee in the middle of the ring. "Justine, now that you are staying here on Smackdown I can show you how I truly feel. I love you and I want you to marry me." She was shocked, he had just sent her sister away and now he wants her to marry him.

"I can bring your sister back if you do." he tempted and put the ring on her finger but after that was done, Eddie came out with his music blaring. Angle stood up and shouted 'what the fuck' without the microphone. Eddie got into the ring and walked over to Justine while putting an arm around her waist. He took the microphone from Angle.

"Ya know Holmes there's just one little thing you better know before you ask her to marry you…"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" asked Angle while rolling his eyes.

"She never liked you. She was with me the WHOLE time essa!" he shouted in the microphone while smirking at him. Angle's face fell and looked from Justine and Eddie but back to Justine.

"What the hell is he talking about!" he shouted at her.

"Exactly what he's saying. I never wanted you, I USED you and had fun doing it! I was going behind your back and I've been with Eddie the whole time." she said while getting closer to Eddie making her point. Angle was pissed off and started pacing around the ring. Justine grabbed the ring off her finger and threw it on the floor and walked with Eddie over to the rings as he pulled it down for her to climb out and he followed her out but not before glancing back at Angle and smirked.

Walking back to the locker room Lexi's eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall, she refused to give Angle that satisfaction. As she got to the door of the locker room she stopped and wondered to herself, 'How am I gonna do this. I've never been separated from Justi for more than a day or two.' Pushing the door open she began to gather her things together and let a few of the tears she'd been holding back fall. Wiping them away quickly, not wanting anyone to see her cry, she began stuffing things into her duffle once more before she heard a knock. "Come in." She yelled, her voice getting choked up.

"How you dealing?" Asked a voice from behind her. Turning around and looking up she saw John looking at her from the doorway. Once again her eyes filled and she told him to shut the door.

Going back to packing she didn't answer his question so he tried again. "Are ya gonna answer me or just ignore the question?" Stopping what she was doing she looked at him once again and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They started to spill down her cheeks as she walked over him and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, I'm not okay. I don't want to leave, its not fair that he can do this. How can he do this?" She choked out in between sobs, and burying her face into his chest.

Smoothing her hair he held her close to him and tried his best to comfort her saying, "It's gonna be okay. You'll be fine, just what ever you do don't let Angle think he's won."

"Do you honestly think I'd give him the satisfaction?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Not if you're the girl I think ya are." He answered before hugging her tighter.

As the two stood there they heard a knock on the door before it opened and Luther walked in and said, "Mr. Angle sent me in here to escort you off the premises."

Rolling her eyes Lexi got on her tip toes and kissed John on the lips before grabbing her bag and walking out of the door, Reigns right nest to her, not noticing John pull out his cell. As he grabbed her arm she quickly yanked her arm away from him and spat out, "Don't touch me! As far as I'm concerned you and Angle can both drop dead." The rest of the time they spent walking to the parking lot was in silence, Lexi looking straight ahead, not wanting to turn back, afraid she'd start crying again if she did. As they got outside she saw the cab waiting for her, and the rain clouds in the sky ready to burst.

Justine ran backstage and into her locker room looking for Lexi but only saw John on his cell phone. She ran back out and out side to see if she was leaving with out her. She saw Lexi and Luther standing in front of the cab. "Lexi WAIT!" she yelled out of breath but kept walking to Lexi.

Luther stood in front her, "I don't think so."

Justine glared at him and punched him square in the face and pushed him out of the way to get to her twin. She grabbed her twin in a hug and started crying but wiped her tears away and said, "Stay strong baby you have to and if anyone gives you a hard time I'm gonna kick their asses!" Lexi giggled and nodded wiping some tears away. Justine sighed and hugged her twin. "Just remember to pinch Randy's hella hot ass for me but make sure he knows its from me." she said as she pulled away she smiled at Lexi. They gave one more quick hug and Lexi got into the cab and sighed.

The entire cab ride was spent in total silence as the rain poured down in bucket. Looking down at her outfit the only thought that ran through her mind was, 'Shit, I hope it stops raining by the time we get to the airport.' But as with everything else that night, what she wanted just wasn't going to happen, and when she arrived at the airport the rain was still coming down just as hard and they couldn't get close to the awning. So as she stood waiting for the driver to get her suitcases out of the trunk she was getting soaked and her shirt was to the point of being transparent. "Thank god I decided to wear the black bra." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the handles on her suitcases and flipped one of her pig tails over her shoulder. Walking through the airport she could feel the eyes on her and checked the time on her cell phone. "Go fucking figure." She said out loud to herself when she saw that she didn't have time to change before she boarded the plane that she needed to be on to get to Raw.

Justine was in her locker room with Cena and Eddie just sitting there. "Come on Mami you'll be fine." whispered Eddie while putting his arms around her. She nodded and sighed but got up and started packing. She left the Arena with Eddie and Cena behind her and got into the cab to go to the hotel. She got the key to the room and walked in to see two full size beds and sat on one. She flipped on the TV to see what was on. She found SPIKE TV and saw that RAW was coming on. 'hmm' she thought as Eric Bishoff came out in the ring to announce the newest member to RAW and there was Lexi walking down the air port with a see through outfit from the rain...

Walking through the airport terminal, Lexi gritted her teeth, and tried to restrain herself from flipping off half the men she passed by and nearly all the women giving her dirty looks. Getting closer to her gate she noticed a camera crew walking towards her, and soon could make out the WWE logo on all the equipment. Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked down at her outfit once again before looking back up and muttering to herself, "Fuck me hard. How much worse can this night get?" and tried to peel the clothing sticking to her body away, but with no luck, as it continued to cling to her form. Soon the camera crew was next to her, getting ready to start filming. "What the hell do you want?" Lexi managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"We're here to film you. ..."

Eric Bischoff is announcing your arrival live on Raw and this footage is gonna be shown on the screens." The guy with the microphone said.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! When I'm dripping wet and you can see through half of what I'm wearing?"

"Not our problem. We're here to do a job and we're gonna get it done." After saying that the camera man signaled that it was time to begin shooting and he stopped talking.

Huffing, Lexi readjusted her bag while silently cursing Angle, and started off towards her gate. Soon the guy with the camera was walking backwards in front of her with Mr. Microphone, as she'd decided to call him, walking next to her. Hearing some guy let out a low wolf whistle and yell out to her, "Have you been a naughty girl? Cuz I'll gladly punish you." was the last straw.

She'd had enough for one night. Looking at the guy she held up her middle finger and yelled out to him, "Go blow yourself jackass!" She didn't care if she was being taped right now or not. All the while she never heard the man walking next her introduce them and was shocked when he asked her how she felt about being traded. She recovered quickly though and an evil grin made its way on to her face. She'd been waiting all to say this and she wasn't giving up her chance now. "Honestly? It sucks like a ho' giving head. I shouldn't be getting traded because Angle's on a power trip and got pissed off. And as far as I'm concerned Angle and Bischoff can both take a one way trip to hell. So Kurt if you're watching this, and I'm sure you are, let me tell ya something. When I come back to Smackdown, and you can bet your ass I'll be back, you are going to experience hell. And its not that pretty little picture you got painted in your head of demons and flames, no, your gonna experience hell my way, so be ready when I get there. Bye now!"

And saying that Lexi turned and walked away towards her gate, leaving a stunned anchor man and camera man behind her, trying to keep their jaws from hitting the floor.

By that time Justine was laughing at her sister. 'God it was gonna be great to see her attitude on RAW…' she thought as she got up to grab a corona and to make some popcorn. This was gonna be one hell of a night…

A/N: Hey guys! Wow its been a long time since we've updated. I am soo sorry about that. Things have gotten way too crazy! Anyway, we will hopefully be updating way more than we normally do. So now it wont be once a year lol. Hope you enjoy!

-The Twins, Princess


	7. The Break

New Divas Change Everything chapter 7

By: Jess and Sass

As she walked through the arena searching for the weight room she wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and nearly fell down when she bumped into someone in front of her. Picking her bag up from the floor, where it'd fallen from her shoulder she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I'm so sorry. I've just been having a really shitty week."

"Well you're obviously losing your vision if you can't see a person right in front of you." A snide female voice said.

Looking up, Lexi was met with the sight of Trish Stratus. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and said, "Listen I'm not in the mood to deal with you. So I'ma be on my way and try to find the weight room?" Leaving Trish there opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Turning left at the next corridor she decided to try the third door on the left.

As she opened it she was relieved to find that it was the weight room, and walked in heading straight for the women's locker room. Walking past a group of guys, including Chris Jericho and Edge she heard one of them make a comment about her being fresh meat.

"Listen you ass monkey, I'm not 'fresh meat' as you put it. I got a man and believe me he can do more for me than you ever could. So put your eyes back in your head and stop drooling."

Turning back around she walked straight into the locker room to change and came out a few minutes later, hair pulled up in a high ponytail and wearing a pair of low-rise short work out shorts, a midriff bearing football jersey with a black sports bra under it, and a pair of white Nikes. Immediately she headed to a treadmill and started it up.

Justine was walking down a strip of shops with Eddie and John. "Why did we have to come?" whined Cena.

"Damn got some cheese for that wine?" retorted Justine while looking in the window at a dress but ended up shaking her head and walked away.

"Come on pick something already!" John said while crossing his arms.

Justine whipped around, "Listen Cena, my sister has left me all alone and now I don't have anyone to talk, shop, or work out with! So you sure as hell better entertain me." John's eyes got big and heard Eddie snicker at him.

"Ooo lets go into here!" said Justine while going into Claries. Eddie and John sighed but followed reliantly.

Walking back through the arena Lexi just wanted to go back to her hotel and get some sleep. She'd just tossed and turned the night before. As she had almost made it out of the building she saw Trish with Tyson Tomco. 'Oh god,' She thought to herself, 'Not this again. I just can't get a break can I?' Sighing she walked straight towards them, she refused to be intimidated by some blonde bimbo just because she had some muscle with her.

As soon as she'd reached them Trish crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I didn't like your attitude towards me earlier. You know I can be your worst nightmare if you get in my way-"

Lexi let out a very unattractive snort when she heard this, she couldn't help it. "Listen Trish, I've met monkeys scarier than you. Although you do kinda look like them.

"You did not just say that to me. You've messed with the wrong person. Tyson."

As soon as she'd said his name, he came up behind Lexi and held her arms up over her head. "Oh yeah bitch you're real fuckin' tough. Gotta have someone hold me back so you can kick my ass." She said, struggling to get out of his grip so she could give the blonde in front of her a proper beating. Then thinking quickly she raised her leg up as far as she could and kicked behind her, making her release her immediately. Lunging at Trish she soon had her on the ground and was on top of her punching her, while the girl under her tried to get away. A couple of minutes later she was being pulled off Trish and slammed up against the wall by her throat. Looking into the face of Tyson she knew she was screwed. As he pulled back his hand to hit her he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist and saying in a disapproving voice, "That's not very nice you know."

Justine was walking down the hall of the Smackdown arena just minding her own business when she was thrown up against a wall. When she looked up at her attacker she saw it was non other then Luther Reins. "What, Kurt not man enough to smack me himself? You must love to do his dirty work."

"Listen bitch I haven't come to 'hurt' you...now, I've come to tell you that Mr. Angle will be out in the ring tonight and he wants you to join you."

"Now why the hell would 'I' join Angle?"

"You will if you know what's good for you..." he said as he got a sadistic smile and left her breathing hard on the wall. 'Shit...'

Looking behind him, Tyson was shocked to see that Randy Orton had been the one to stop him. Releasing the tight grip he'd had around Lexi's throat, she took in a deep breath and was ready to start on Trish again before she felt someone grab her wrist. "Just cuz I'm holding him off you don't mean I'm letting you beat the hell outta her." Randy said looking at her. Rolling her eyes she yanked her hand away from him and mumbled a 'Fine' and grabbed her stuff from the floor before heading for the door. Getting into Tyson's face Randy warned him, "Don't fuck with her or you'll have me to deal with." before following Lexi out of the building.

Justine went to the audio trailer where they put on the entrances. She couldn't do bootylicious alone. After that was done she got dressed in a black one piece had pants and a small top with the sides cut off and the back. She walked out onstage when her new theme song came on.

_Now I've told you this once before_

(Walking out with a smile on her face she stood in the middle of the stage)

_You can't control me_

(lifting her arms in a 'what' position she nodded to the crowd)

_If you try to take me down you're gonna pay  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outa me   
you run away_

(She walked to the ring)

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone…stand alone_

(In the middle of the ring she held her arms in a V shape smirked and ran her hands down her body as the rest played.)

_Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside   
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside_

She stood boredly, in the middle of the ring with Angle. "Ya know..." he started, "I really thought we had something." Justine snorted and smirked. "And then I started thinking about what happened as time and it came to me..." Justine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That you only turned me down because you were sad about your sister and that man came out and ruined my proposal! So I will do it the right way..."

Just as she was about to put the key into to door to unlock her rental car before she was stopped by Randy saying from behind her, "So what'd you do to piss them off?"

Grinning at the thought of it, she turned around and tried not to laugh as she said, "Well it all started when I told Trish she looked like a monkey, and then I nailed her henchman in the balls just so I could kick her ass."

"Damn, well they shouldn't be bothering you anymore. I'm Randy by the way."

"I know who you are. I'm Lexi the newly transferred Diva."

"Ahh, the naughty school girl that bitched Kurt Angle out on live television."

"Yep, that's me... well except that whole naughty school girl thing only wore that to keep Angle from seeing my sister in it. He's got a thing for her."

"Yeah I think the whole world knows since he proposed to her the night you left."

Angle got down on one knee and looked up at Justine but before he could get a word in she grabbed the microphone and said, "Listen you ass, Eddie and my sister had nothing to do with my decision. I hate you and you will NEVER tap anything again!" she shouted and left him flabbergasted in the middle of ring. She ran down the hall and into her locker room as fast as possible to grab her cell phone.

Hearing that her eyes widened when she heard him say that. "What are you talking about?" She asked in complete shock.

"You mean you didn't know? I woulda thought since you're her sister she woulda at least told you." He said sounding surprised.

"Yeah me too. If you can give me a minute I need to make a phone call."

"Yeah no problem. Calling your sister?"

Nodding her head yes she opened her car to put her bag in the backseat.

Justine's phone rang as she held it in her hand and she answered, "Hello?"

"When the hell were you gonna tell me?"

"What..."

"That he proposed to you!"

"Oh that...uh well I was going to call you now about that...and he proposed again to me..."

"What the fuck! What the hell did you say?"

"I said yes..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" shouted Lexi causing Justine to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I was kidding! Jesus!"

"Oh..."

"Listen I know how to handle him don't worry. I wont be getting married to anyone okay?"

"Yeah...yeah..."

"So, have you seen Randy yet?" giggled Justine causing Lexi to sigh and hang up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked, looking at her strangely since she'd been yelling so much.

"Well I guess the asshole asked her again tonight and she said no, of course. Then she asked a dumb question so I hung up." Lexi said and grabbed the hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her still slightly damp hair into a ponytail with strands falling out in some places.

"Do you mind if I ask what the question was?" He asked, not wanting to be too nosey.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked kind of embarrassed since it was relating directly to him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Alright, I'll tell you. She wanted to know if I'd met you yet. And since she didn't get an answer I should be getting a call from her any second now." She said, and at that moment her phone rang.

Justine gasped while she dialed Lexi's number. "Hello?" came an annoyed Lexi.

"What was that about huh?"

"I'm busy sis!"

"Oh my god…he's standing right there isn't he?"

Lexi sighed and said, "Yes..."

"I knew it! So, is he as hot in person as on TV?"

Lexi laughed and said , "Hell yeah."

"Damn it! Why can I be there! I could so nail him!"

"Justi! you have Eddie remember?"

"Oh yeah...ah he wouldn't mind!" Justine joked.

"Sure...anyway I have to go but I'll talk to you later kay?"

"Fine...but don't forget to pinch his ass and tell him its from me!" Lexi laughed and hung up the phone again.

Justine sighed as she hung up her phone and looked at the time. The show was about an hour in to it and Eddie was probably in the training room. She got up and walked out of her locker room when she saw Torrie flirting with John out in the hallway. 'Oh great…' she thought and walked over to them.

"Hey John! I just got off the phone with my sister and she wanted to know how the _trash _was acting." said Justine while looking at Torrie the whole time.

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Torrie.

"Shut up, you need to calm yo ass down cause if my sis found out about this she'd be pissed and believe me you don't want to be on her bad side…" Torrie rolled her eyes and stalked off to her locker room.

"What the hell are you thinking Cena? Come on man think!" she said and then turned around to take a walk around the arena.

Sitting in the locker room Lexi couldn't help but be nervous. This was going to be her introduction night on Raw and she was worried about what could happen. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'I shouldn't be this freaked out.' but a little voice in the back of her mind was yelling 'But you've never had to do this kind of thing without your sister.'

Steadying herself she went and got ready for the night. Throwing on the the pair of light blue she was planning on wearing and the the tight black v-neck t shirt. She then grabbed her tan timberland boots and pulled them on before walking into the bathroom and beginning on her make up and hair. when she was finished her eyes we lined in black with smokey gray eye shadow covering her eye lids, a translucent shiny color on her brow bone, and black mascara making her eyes look more blue than they already did. She'd left her hair down to dry and curl naturally in loose waves. Checking her reflection one last time she walked out the door and nearly straight into someone. Looking up she saw it was Stacy Keibler and mumbled an apology before going in the direction of the audio booth to give them her new entrance music.

Justine walked down the hall way but came to a dead end so she turned around but ran into Kurt Angle. "What the…What do you want Angle?"

"You know…you should be nicer to your fiancée."

"What are you talking about you ass? I'm not even dating you and sure as hell am not your fiancée!"

"Oh in due time you'll change your mind…believe me…" With that he turned around and walked away. Justine's back was up against a wall and she slid down it to the hard cold floor, sighing. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she whispered down a dark cold hallway.

As she waited for her music to start Lexi tried to shake away the nervousness that hadn't left her yet. As smoke filled the entrance area she heard the music start.

_Cold hard bitch_

_Just a kiss on the lips_

_And I was on my knees_

_I'm waiting, give me_

Walking to where the crowd could see her and touched the floor, her knees never bending, and jerked her head up so that her hair was no longer in her face.

_Cold hard bitch_

_She was shakin' her hips_

_That's all that I need_

Moving her hips to the music she stopped as soon as the chorus was over and made her way to the ring where Eric Bischoff was standing waiting for her. As she saw the look on his face she wondered what he was up to, he never looked that happy unless something that she probably didn't want to happen was going to happen. As she climbed into the ring between the middle and top rope Bischoff got a twisted grin on his face that made Lexi want to throw up what little she had eaten that day.

As she stood there with a mic in hand she crossed her arms and waited for the general manager to start talking. When he didn't say anything she raised an eyebrow and spoke into the microphone.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked playing dumb. 'Damn he's worse at this game than Angle is.' She thought to herself and rolling her eyes replied,

"Cut the crap and stop playing dumb, you're not nearly as good am me. I know that cocky ass smirk ain't plastered all over your face for nothing."

"Now I see how you made these newly found friends."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked looking at him like he'd lost any fiber of sanity he'd ever possibly had.

"Why don't you see for yourself." And saying that he turned towards the entrance and looked at it expectantly. Soon the arena was filled with Trish's music and Lexi was rolling her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Sighing she watched as the blonde and her big goon made their way to the ring. Once they were there La Resistance's music was playing through the speakers. Soon all four of the people were standing in front of Lexi while she looked like she could care less. Rob Conway was the first to say anything.

"You know I don't get turned down by anyone, but I'm willing to forget that you did reject me and chalk it up to you being a stupid American. What do you say?"

"I say kiss my cute American ass. I told you I have a man who keeps me more than happy and could."

"Yeah I do. I don't care what Orton said. I don't think you've realized that I run this show as far as the Diva's are concerned. You better Learn it quick. Now I need to return an ass kicking I received." Saying that Trish stepped towards her and went to hit her when Evolution's music started and they all walked out, Randy leading them. As they all stepped into the ring Randy walked over to Lexi and motioned for a microphone. Since she wasn't using hers she handed it to him and waited to see what he had to say.

"Now do you four think its far for you all to come out here and confront her while she's alone?" He asked walking back and forth in front of them. "Now lets make one thing clear if you mess with her, you're messing with me, and in case you haven't noticed when you mess with me you're messing with all of Evolution and that's a dangerous thing. I've told some of you already but I'll send the message once again, leave her alone." and with that he started out of the ring with Lexi following. As she got to the steps she took the microphone that she'd had to begin with and looked directly at the general manager before saying,

"See Eric I did make some friends." And blowing a kiss in the groups direction, continued walking backstage.

In the locker room on Smackdown Justine was sitting in Eddies lap watching the TV to see Cena's match but of course their attention wasn't on the match…at least not fully. A knock came at the door and there stood Vickie with out her two kids. "Can I talk to you?" she said in a threatening tone. Eddie stood up and left Justine in the locker room alone. She sighed and watched Cena win his match and that was the end of Smackdown. She got up and grabbed her bag and headed out to grab a taxi to her hotel.

As soon as she got backstage, closer to the locker rooms she leaned on the wall and began to laugh so hard that within seconds tears were streaming down her face. Seeing the odd looks she was getting from the four men, she tried to calm herself, and was soon reduced to letting out a few giggles every so often. Looking up at them, her eyes twinkling with extreme amusement she explained her sudden outburst.

"Did you see their faces? I mean c'mon you can't seriously say that you didn't find it at all funny, especially Trish. It was completely priceless." Shaking his head at her with a smirk on his face, he admitted to himself that it was funny to see their expressions when he told them what the deal was. Then as if she'd realized she'd made some huge mistake she slapped herself on the forehead, and muttering a quick 'Oww' just loud enough for them to hear, walked closer to Evolution.

"I'm Lexi Geller, even if no one uses the last name. And don't bother introducing yourselves cuz I know who ya'll are. Besides Randy and I have obviously already met." Shaking each of their briefly, Lexi looked up at the clock on the wall and realized how late it was getting. "Well you guys I just wanna say thanks for saving my ass out there cuz I get the feeling that after Trish beat my ass with the help of her bodygaurd the insane Canadian woulda tried to do some vile things to me. But I really gotta go, ya know get sleep, make a few phone calls. I know I'll see ya later so bye!"

And getting all of that out in a rush she took off running down the hallway and headed for the nearest exit after a quick stop in her locker room to get her stuff.

Later that night, Justine was sitting in her hotel room alone. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. There stood Eddie with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong baby?" she asked in a concerned voice.

He sighed and walked into the room but as soon as he sat her down he looked at the floor and said, "Vickie is saying that she will take my kids away from me for good…if I keep seeing you…"

"Oh my god…"

"I know…but what else am I supposed to do? I cant let her take my kids away from me!"

"I agree…" He nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. She wiped a few tears away and shut the door. She walked over to her bed and rolled into a ball now letting the tears flow freely.

As she walked into her hotel room she dropped her bag on the floor and grabbing her pajamas, a white beater and a pair of short black french terry shorts, went into the bathroom and changed. Walking out a few minutes later her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was only half way pulled through. Flopping down on her bed she grabbed the phone and dialed a number she hadn't called since leaving Detroit. After it rang a few times a woman's voice came through the line.

"Hello, this is the Geller residence." Shaking her head and smiling to herself the strawberry blonde replied,

"Hey mom, it's Lexi."

"Oh you mean the daughter that hasn't called home since she left town. You're sister found time to call." Joanne Geller said in a teasing voice.

"Well you know me mom, I get distracted easily."

"Oh you mean the guy you're sister was telling me about. What's his name... John I think."

"She told you about John! Does dad know?"

"No, but he would like to discuss the walk through the airport with you."

"Oh hell he doesn't know I'm-" Lexi stopped talking when she heard her father's voice through the receiver asking who was on the phone. Crossing her fingers she prayed that her mom would lie, and let out a half irritated half frustrated sigh when she heard her mother say her name.

"Sweetie your dad wants to talk to you, but I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too, mom." While there was a pause on the phone Lexi braced herself for what was sure to come next.

"Would you like explain what the hell you were thinking going out dressed in public like that?" Robert Geller's very agitated voice rang out.

"Do you really think I wanted to go in that shit? I didn't have time to change, ya know planes don't wait for one person and I had to be on that plane!" Lexi said her temper already flaring. She couldn't believe that he was acting like she'd chosen to go out like that.

"Well you didn't have to have it broadcast on national television!"

"I didn't know they were gonna be there! They were waiting for me near my gate!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that Alexia Noelle Geller?1?"

"Ya know what, believe whatever the hell you wanna believe. I'm obviously not gonna change your mind. Tell mom I'll talk to her soon." She didn't even wait for him to reply before she hung the phone up and growled in anger.

Looking at the phone warily she debated with herself about making the other two calls she had been planning to. She decided to only make one of them and quickly dialed John's cell number. Once she heard his voice she instantly felt better, and calmer for that matter. After telling him what happened he promised her that it would all blow over eventually and everything would end up like it was supposed to be. Talking for a little while longer they made promises to talk again soon and hung up. Curling up on the bed, under the blankets, Lexi fell into a peaceful sleep for the night.

The next day Justine was packing her clothes into her suitcase to get on the next plane for the next city. She got to the airport and took her seat which was seated next to JBL who just talked about his title and himself the whole way there. Their plane landed and she headed to the hotel room alone. When she was walking to the elevator she bumped into Eddie and placed a small smile on her face which was returned. They rode up in the elevator in silence neither wanting to upset the other. The doors opened and off Justine rushed to get to her hotel room and not be bothered.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviews! We really appreciate them. Here is another update for you all...hope you enjoy it! Please Please Please review! -Princess


	8. Meets and Greets

New Divas Change Everything Chapter 8

By: Jess and Sass

A few weeks later Lexi was sitting in the arena backstage bored out of her mind. Staring at the wall she sighed and started to bounce the rubber ball she'd bought out of a quarter machine to pass the time. Since the incident she'd had in the ring with Trish she'd been avoided by all the other divas. Throwing the ball at the wall she was shocked when it bounced across the room and someone said 'Ouch!'. Turning around quickly she saw Stacy rubbing her head while frowning.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just completely bored out to the point of craziness and I bought that outta a machine and I'm babbling so I'm going to shut up now." Lexi said, while she stood up and walked across the room.

"It's alright. I was just gonna grab my stuff then I'll be outta here." Stacy told her walking towards her locker.

"You don't have to leave, really. I don't know why ya'll are avoiding me, it's not like if you piss me off I'm gonna send Evolution after your ass."

"Then why did you have them waiting back here in case you needed them a few weeks ago."

"I didn't ask them to do that. Hell I only talked to Randy when he saved my ass from Tomko."

"Really? We all thought that... well I guess you know what we thought."

"Yeah. Well anyway I need to find Randy and ask him a question do you know where I can find him?"

"I think he just came back from the ring. You should be able to find him somewhere around the guy's locker room."

"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Running out of the room Lexi ran towards the men's locker room to find her friend. As she got to the hall she saw Randy standing there talking to Batista and Triple H.

Justine went down to the lobby to call a taxi and saw Eddie sitting in an arm chair reading the paper. When she saw him she sighed and went back to her hotel room. 'How am I going to do this?' she asked herself. She ended up going to Cena's room because she was bored.

Grinning she bounded down the hall and jumped on his back before he could be warned. As he stumbled forward she screeched a little thinking he was about to fall. Getting his footing steady he turned his head to see Lexi, smiling from ear to ear, and trying to hold back her laughter, she asked him,

"Did I surprise ya?"

"Yeah, do you think I'd try and fall on purpose?" He asked like the answer was that obvious.

"Ya never know, that ego of yours could counter act all this muscle you've built up." As soon she said this she felt his arms, which were now holding her up, drop out from under her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter than they already were and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ass! And to think I was gonna give ya something from my sister, but I don't think I will now."

"And what did your sister want you to give me?" He asked, very curious now.

"I won't give it to ya unless you promise to go out with me tonight."

"Fine I'll go out with ya tonight." Grinning she got off of his back and pinched his ass making him jump. Looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? That was what she wanted me to give you." Lexi said trying to keep and innocent look on her face.

Later in Cena's room Justine was sitting in a chair with a corona watching World's Wildest Police Chases on SPIKE. "So why aren't you with Eddie?" Justine looked down and didn't say anything. If she admitted that they broke up she'd start crying again.

"Nothing." Cena not taking the hint that was given to him, kept going.

"What did he get tired of 'playing'" he joked.

"Listen Cena if you're not taking my hint to drop it…I'm leaving."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit…"

"Now you sound like Lexi…"

"Great now I'm a girl…"

"Cena!" he rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV.

"Are you serious?" He asked, not believing what she was saying.

"Yes I'm serious. Ya know that dumb question she asked me? It was if I'd pinched your ass for her yet. Now lets go. We both need to get ready for a night of partying." And grabbing his arm she pulled him down the hall and towards the the parking lot. Once they got to the hotel she handed Randy the extra key to her room and said,

"If I don't answer just walk on in cuz chances are I'm blow-drying my hair. I'll see ya in a bit!"

As they both got off the elevator on the same floor they walked to their rooms. Going to her suitcase she looked through the clothes that she had to go out in. She finally decided on a light pleated jean mini skirt, white v-neck baby doll tee that she had cut small sections of the shirt out down the sides, and a pair of black boots that came up just past her knees. Taking her clothes into the bathroom with her she got in the shower to begin the process of getting ready. As soon as she was out of the shower she started on her hair. After putting some Frizz-Ease in it to keep it from getting fluffy she blow dried it straight. After making sure all the ends were curled under she took small sections from random places and braided them leaving the ends loose.

She decided to go with light make up for tonight brushing on some bronzer, a light brown eyeshadow only a couple shades darker than her skin tone over her lower lid and one that matched her skin up to her brow bone. Putting on a couple coats of mascara and some clear lip gloss she left the bathroom to go put her boots on.

As she walked into the room she saw Randy sitting on the bed with the television on flipping through the channels. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black long sleeved dress shirt with the top four buttons

"Not too shabby yourself ya know.Let me get my shoes on and we can go." She told him, sitting down next to him boots in hand and began to put them on. As she pulled up the last zipper they both stood up and Lexi grabbed some money out of her wallet and stuck it in her bra.

"Nice place for your cash." Randy said smirking at her.

"Yeah it is. At least I know no one can't get to it without me noticing." She said looking up at him grinning. Laughing he offered her his arm, which she took, and the two of them headed out for the night. The minute they stepped in the club she pulled him out on the dance floor and started dancing to the music blasting all around them. After a while they went to the bar to get drinks when two girls walked up to them. The brunette was the first to say anything when she asked,

"Um like we were wondering, are you Randy Orton?"

"You're his girlfriend. He coulda done so much better." The blonde replied cattily.

"Oh with someone like you? Sorry but I think he realized that the easy ones just weren't worth his time when he can have someone like me." Glaring at her one last time the two left them alone and immediately latched on to some other guy near the DJ booth.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how I was gonna get rid of them." Randy said as he grabbed their drinks and paid for them.

"It was no problem. I have a blast pissing people like them off." She said and took a drink of the Corona she'd ordered. Soon the two of them were back out on the floor having a good time. By the time they got back to the hotel it was nearly four in the morning and they were going to be boarding a plane at eight. Lexi decided to just stay up and get things ready to go, not wanting a repeat of the last time she'd gone out when they had a flight to catch. As she got to her room she stopped at the door and said,

"Night Randy, wait or is it morning? Ah who really gives a shit. I'll see ya in about four hours." Nodding his head he continued down the hall looking like he was half asleep already. Smiling she walked into her room and started packing her things.

After World Wildest Police Chases, Justine walked out of John's room and over to the elevator. When she entered it she walked in to see Eddie and Dawn Marie making out. She gasped but held her tongue and stood in the far corner watching the numbers. Dawn caught site of this and smiled.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" she smirked while licking her lips.

"A hoe and her whore?" Justine said innocently.

"Why you little bitch!" shouted Dawn as she launched for Justine but was held back by Eddie who had kept quiet through the whole thing.

"What Eddie don't think yo little hoe could hold her own?" growled Justine while crossing her arms but before he could say anything the elevator doors opened and out Justine walked but before they closed again she turned around and said, "Have fun!" in a sickenly sweet voice.

As she walked out of the women's locker room in the training room of the arena Lexi noticed Randy lifting weights with the rest of Evolution. Walking over towards them she pulled off the light gray sweat jacket she'd been wearing and tied it around her waist, even with the waistband of her matching sweat pants. Once she was next to them she started running her fingers through her hair pulling it up.

"Hey, how ya feeling." She asked looking at Randy, who was looking better than he had that morning.

"I'm alright, I needed last night anyway. I've been pretty stressed." He replied, still concentrating on his work out. Before Lexi could even open her mouth to say anything back Ric said,

"I highly doubt we even have to ask what you two did to relieve stress." Barely able to keep her jaw from dropping she thought to herself, 'He did not just imply that! Hmm maybe I can have some fun with this.' A smirk quickly spread over her face and realizing he was about to tell them it was nothing like that she interjected,

"Yeah Ric, you're right. You couldn't even begin to imagine all the fun we had together. Right Randy?" Seeing the look she was shooting at him, he decided to go along with what ever she was up to.

"Yeah last night was pretty damn great. I haven't enjoyed myself that much in a while." By this point all the members of Evolution had big smiles plastered on their faces and were looking at Randy with looks mixed between mild jealousy and admiration.

"And ya know, I really think those girls we met at the bar were a lot of fun too." At this all the men in the training room were now paying attention to their conversation.

"They definitely made things more interesting."

"And are you finally ready to admit that I'm an expert when it comes to blowjobs?"

"I guess. I had my doubts at first, but I'll admit that you've proved your skills." He answered, knowing she was talking about the drink she'd ordered for him the night before, and fully aware that it wasn't what was running through the minds of every man present at the time. Grinning at the four of them, Lexi said,

"Well I'm gonna go work out now. I just wanted to check on you. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to walk all that well yet or not." And turning around she walked over to a tread mill, and started the machine putting her headphones on.

Justine walked out of the airport she had just flown into and out to another arena. This time she was alone…no boyfriend…no sister…no friends but an annoying Cena who liked her sister. She arrived at the arena and brushed past security and into her new locker room that she was sharing with the 'divas'. She opened up the door to see Torrie giggling with Dawn, Sable fixing her nails, and Miss Jackie doing her hair. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she noticed that everyone had stopped doing what they were doing to look at her. "What?" she snapped.

"Not so tough without lover boy and your sister are you?" sneered Dawn standing up. Justine glared and dropped her bag on the ground ready for a fight.

"Hold on now…" interrupted Kurt Angle from the door. "This cant happen in the locker room…this will happen in the ring. I'm thinking…a mud wrestling match…in white shirts." Justine's jaw dropped to the floor and Dawn's face lit up.

"Hell no! You can't think I would possible do that Angle!"

Dawn cocked her head to the side. "I think it's a great idea…afraid of loosing?"

"Hell no bitch I can beat you easy I don't want to hang it all out there like a whore…I mean like you."

Dawn's jaw dropped and she lunged at Justine causing them to fall on the ground rolling around and punching each other. "Alright break it up! BREAK IT UP!" screeched Angle while pulling them off of each other. Justine wiped her mouth and smirked at Dawn with a smug look on her face and walked out of the locker room and over to Cena's.

Walking down the hall to the dressing room for the divas Lexi growled when she saw Rob Conway standing outside the door. Once she got to the door, she muttered out an 'Excuse me' and tried to push her way past him, but couldn't as he moved in front of the door. Pinning her against the wall he took a strand, and twirling it around his finger said,

"I heard about your talents in the training room early and thought I'd give you the pleasure of exercising them on me." Narrowing her eyes into slits she decided she'd had enough and was going to do something about it.

"Really? You'd actually do that for me? I don't know what to say." She said as she slowly slid her arms around his neck, and inched closer to his face by standing on her tip toes. Getting a confident look on his face he continued to toy with her hair, and smiling when she rubbed her leg against the inside of his own. "I'd like to give you something for giving me this opportunity."

"Well ma cherie, give it to me." He said, the smile on his face growing bigger by the second. 'Well he asked for it.' she thought, and pulled her leg up quickly, kneeing him in the crotch.

"Next time don't think I can't defend myself." She said as she watched him kneeling in pain, and turned on her heel walking into the locker room, smiling the biggest smile she had since being traded.

Justine knocked on Cena's door and when it opened to a surprised John she walked in and set her bag on the ground while taking a seat on the bench. "You know what Angle did?" she said in her pissed off voice.

"Wha…" he started but was interrupted by Justine.

"He put me in a mud wrestling match in a white shirt with Dawn! I mean come on what was he thinking?? What do I look like I want a match like that? Put me in the ring with JBL or someone like that…not a stupid match like the one I'm in now!" then she started mumbling things that he didn't catch but stood there with a confused look. Justine turned around to face him and saw this look and said, "Say something!"

"Um…You're pretty?" he said nervously. Justine laughed and sat back down on the bench while hugging her knees. He sighed and sat next to her. "She'll come back soon…"

"I know…its just I need her now." she said in a childish voice. They both laughed and turned on the TV.

Sighing Lexi rubbed her arms up and down. She couldn't believe how cold it was for a summer night, and to make things worse she was standing outside in shorts and a tank top and couldn't find her rental car. Walking up and down the rows of cars, she growled in frustration and continued looking for the silver Mitsubishi Lancer that she was driving. About ten minutes later she finally found it, and quickly unlocked the door getting in to sit on a freezing leather seat. Squealing loudly as she took in a sharp breath, she closed the door and started the car not bothering to turn on the heat since only cold air would blow out.

By the time she reached the hotel her teeth were starting to chatter, making her run into the building so she could get to her room and change. Standing in the elevator it stopped a few floors before hers and Stacy walked in and pushed the button to go to the first floor.

"Hey" She said looking over at Lexi as she leaned back on the railing in the elevator.

"Hey, what's up?" Lexi managed to say without having to stop.

"Not much, just getting ready to head out and get something to drink. Me, Victoria, and Nidia were gonna have a girls night in, you wanna join us?"

"Yeah, sounds fun. If you wanna wait a minute I'll go with ya."

"Kay, cool. I'm guessing you're gonna grab a jacket."

"Bingo." Walking down the hall to her room, she slid the key in and ran into the room, only to reappear a minute later with an extremely huge 'Word Life' hoodie. Sticking her room key into the back pocket of her jean shorts while walking back towards the elevator with Stacy.

Outrageous hit the speakers and Justine came out and did her little dance in her white tee shirt and made her way to the ring but stood out side it so she didn't get mud on her yet. Dawn came out and got in the ring and in the mud to 'play with it'. The bell rang and Justine got into the mud with dawn and tackled her . They pushed and shoved each other while slipping on the mud themselves. Dawn grabbed some mud and slammed it into Justine's face causing Justine to fall back in the mud. Justine grabbed Dawn's foot and pulled it as hard as she could. They were both laying in the mud breathing hard and Justine sat up to see Eddie running to the ring and helping Dawn up. Justine glared and grabbed some mud and ran toward Dawn and hit her with full force with also caused Eddie to fall on the hard floor. Dawn was out cold and in the mud, Justine pulled her to the middle and pushed her on her back to hold her down. The ref counted and Justine won the match.

Back at the Hotel she was sitting on her bed cleaning off some more mud off her hair and hands. She sighed when she was done and heard something outside her door and went to look out the peep hole and saw Eddie and Dawn taking in their room serves cart and sighed. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her bag to leave. Once she grabbed herself a cab to the airport she called Angle.

"Hello?" he asked

"I'm leaving for a while but I'll be back for the next big show." she said and hung up.

As the two walked back in the hotel they could both feel the sets of eyes following them. Looking over to Stacy Lexi decided to make a comment, hoping that the people would stop staring so much.

"Damn Stace, you'd think they'd never seen two girls carrying this much alcohol before." And the truth was they probably hadn't. Lexi was carrying two twelve packs of Corona and a bag with lime juice, a bottle opener, salt, and a few limes, Stacy was carrying three plastic bags, each one carrying two bottles of either rum, tequila, or vodka, wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"I know, its not like us girls aren't allowed to have some fun too." As the two of them knocked on Victoria's room they could hear the hum of music coming from the other side of the door. Once the door was opened the two of them set all the alcohol on the table, and Lexi got her beer ready, putting lime juice and a lime in it with salt on the rim. Then she opened a bottle of tequila, sliced another piece of lime, and licked her wrist before sprinkling a little bit of salt on it. Pouring a little of the tequila in one of the plastic cups that was always left in the room she quickly gulped it down and bit into the lime before licking her wrist to get the salt off. Picking up her beer she took a drink and with that the party was on.

The next morning Lexi woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and someone banging on her door. Holding her head, which felt like someone was hammering nails into the back of it, she groaned and got up to answer it. Once it was open she was greeted by Randy who said,

"You look like shit." Turning around she just held up her middle finger before falling on the bed once more. Walking in and shutting the door, he went and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I drank way too much last night." She said, talking into the pillow she now had her face buried in. As soon as he heard this he walked into the bathroom and got some water and a few aspirin from the bottle on the counter. Shaking her and getting her to sit up he handed them to her. Swallowing both she looked around and was happy she hadn't had time to unpack her things so she didn't have to worry about it. Grabbing her toothbrush and hairbrush she walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. When she walked back out she asked what time it was and realized they were going to be leaving soon. Sighing she didn't even bother changing out of her shorts and sweatshirt and slipped on her tennis shoes without socks. On the plane she was seated next to Randy.

Randy and opted to make him her living breathing pillow, leaning her head on his shoulder and pulling her legs up under her, and fell asleep, never waking up until they were about to land.

Justine arrived at the arena that RAW was at and walked in to try and get backstage. When she saw the security she thought of the next best thing… She walked sexily up to the guard and flashed her best smile. "Hey baby…listen my sister is a wrestler and I was wondering…if you'd be nice enough to let me back and say hello?"

"And how do I know that you are what you say you are?"

"If you watch Smackdown then you'd know its me. Justine…"

"Oh right…Angles girlfriend."

Justine glared but kept her smile and nodded. He let her pass and off she went in search for her sister. She was walking down the hall not really thinking and passes a door that had tape on it that said LEXI. 'whoa now…' before she knocked on the door she looked down at her low rider jeans and white halter that showed off everything and sighed but knocked. A man opened the door and looked her over. "Uh, sorry I thought this was Lexi's room…"

He cocked his head to the side and said, "It is, I'm Randy Orton."

Justine smiled shook his hand, "Justine."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you."

"Shit, that cant be good…" he laughed and let her in the room. She looked in and saw Lexi laying on the bench with a wash cloth over her head. Justine turned around to look at Randy and he mouthed, 'migraine'. She sighed and nodded but set her things down a little loudly which caused Lexi to throw the wet wash cloth in the direction of the sound.

"What the hell!" Lexi heard a yell and popped up to see Justine holding her halter away from her body. She jumped up and grabbed Justine in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh I came for a visit," she said but looked down. "While getting a shower at the same time…"

Lexi giggled and said, "Sorry about that…"

"Yeah…right…" Justine said while rolling her eyes.

"How's John?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that…2 minutes since I've been here…not bad."

"Shut up, so how is he?"

"Good…good…just keeping the hoe train away from him is like full time job! I swear I have to keep guard at his door day and night!" Lexi laughed and nodded.

"How about Eddie?" Justine coughed and looked down. "Oh shit what happened?"

"Nothing…" she said while giving a fake smile.

"Bull shit!"

"We broke up…his bitch of an ex threatened to take the kids away for good if he kept seeing me…"

"Damn girl I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…it was coming anyway…ya know…I mean his kids aren't that far away from my age and his oldest hates me…I don't see it really working out to be more then a fling…ya know? Plus I'm a free woman again! Which means I can fuck whoever I please!"

Lexi laughed and nodded and hugged her twin but as she did that she saw Randy just standing there. "Oh yeah, uh this is Randy, Randy this is Justine."

Justine turned to face him and smiled, "We've met. Anyway, I heard you have a migraine…" Lexi growled and nodded. Justine pushed her sister back to the bench and laid her down. "Hey Randy is there a way to dim the lights in here?"

"I don't think so…" Justine smiled and walked over to the door and turned off the lights but on her way back to walking to Lexi she bumped right into a figure and almost fell but was caught in time by Randy. The lights turned back on by Lexi standing over at the door and when she saw Justine in Randy's arms she laughed.

"That didn't take long…" Justine laughed and took a step back.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here is an update…sorry it took so long! We tend to forget to update it lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! We really appreciate them! Hope you leave them again…hehe yes that was a hint. Thanks again! -The Twinz


	9. Bunnie Position

New Dives Change Everything Chapter 9

By: Jess and Sass

Lexi, Randy and Justine were walking down the RAW arena hallway, showing Justine around as if she hadn't seen this stuff before. She laughed and shook her head at them both but loved it. They went to the refreshment table when Evolution walked up behind them.

"Well, well, well," started Ric when he saw Lexi and Randy, but stopped when he noticed Justine standing there. "And who might this be?" he asked while looking her up and down. Lexi took a drink of her water to keep from yelling at him.

"Way to young for you old man." said Justine while looking him up and down. Lexi spit out her water all over Triple H and started laughing.

"Refreshments anyone?" Lexi said innocently while looking around the group. But it all went quiet again until Batista spoke up.

"Another feisty one?" questioned Batista while also checking her out.

"I prefer Sassy but feisty works too…names Justine." They all shook hands and Evolution started talking to Randy leaving Lexi and Justine just standing there. Justine rolled her eyes to Lexi and they giggled.

Evolution left and again leaving Randy, Justine, and Lexi alone. But as another conversation started a stage hand ran up and told them that Lexi was wanted in the ring. Justine and Randy said bye to Lexi and walked back to her locker room.

"So what's it like over here at RAW?" asked Justine as they sat down on the bench.

"Interesting…since your sister got here." They laughed and Justine nodded. "What about at Smackdown?"

"Tough…I mean all the divas suck and I have a boss who wants to feel me up every time he sees me, an ex who left me for Dawn and having to watch my sisters boyfriend is a full time job!"

"Yeah Cena always was a lady's man."

"Oh yeah…what about you?"

Randy laughed and nodded. "Okay…okay I admit I know how to have fun but I've cut down for my career."

"Smart…wish I had that discipline." she said while rolling her eyes. "So how old are you?" she asked completely knowing the answer.

"24...yourself?"

"23 of course…same as the twin." They laughed and Justine turned on the TV to see what was going to happen with Lexi.

As soon as she saw who was in the ring, Lexi rolled her eyes. 'God is this shit ever gonna stop?' She asked herself while climbing in the ring and coming face to face with Trish and Tyson. Looking around the ring she watched as Tyson began circling the two women and Trish started talking,

"You know I can't help but think it wasn't too smart coming out here all alone without your body guard." She said in her sickly sweet voice. "It really does leave you quite vulnerable."

The next thing Lexi knew Trish was snapping her fingers and Tyson was restraining her from fighting back. Soon Trish was throwing punches left and right. Refusing to yell or let out any noise that showed this was affecting her, Lexi bit the inside of her mouth to keep quiet.

As Trish continued to hit her, she could see the frustration building up in the blonde standing in front of her and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face. Seeing this Trish completely lost it and yelled to Tomko letting him know it was time for him to step in. As soon as he'd loosened his grip on her Lexi yanked herself out of his grip, but it didn't last long when he grabbed her by the throat and prepared to lift her into the air and choke slam her. He was stopped when he was hit in the back of the head with a steel chair, and fell on Lexi who hadn't had time to move.

As she struggled to get out from under Tyson, who was huge compared to her, she saw Randy standing in the spot right behind where Tomko had been. Finally able to roll him off of her she got back to her feet and walked over to Trish before landing a hard right hook to her jaw causing her to stumble back a few steps. Rubbing her fist, Lexi looked at her enemy, who was now backed into the corner of the ring, and said,

"Next time you wanna start something with me have the balls to do it by yourself, bitch." Saying that she turned and walked backstage with Randy.

When Lexi and Randy were walking backstage they saw Justine standing there looking uncomfortable but before any questions could be asked Justine lashed out.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" the two looked over to who she yelled at and saw Rob Conway from La Restiance standing there.

"Already have the pin up." he smirked back. Before Justine could lash back Randy came up beside her and put his arm around her waist while glaring at Rob. Lexi also walked up to Justine and looked over at Rob and said, "You know she is my sister and she has that same special talent I showed you in front of the locker room yesterday." Rob's face fell and he looked away giving the other three a chance to get away.

Later on Smackdown…

As the three of them got out of the cab, Lexi waved her sister and Randy ahead, saying that she'd pay the driver. Randy and Justine walked ahead and into the building but were stopped when they spotted Dawn and Eddie making out in the hall way. Justine sighed and looked down. Randy, of course, noticed this and put his arm around her waist and started walking while dragging Justine along. But when they were right in front of Eddie and Dawn, with their attention, he leaned down and kissed Justine on the lips. She didn't fight it but was surprised all the same. When that was done and over with they went inside Justine's locker room to wait for Lexi.

Lexi was still shocked that Eric Bischoff had even let them go, but she guessed it was because Randy had asked. As she handed the cash over to the cab driver she walked into the building with the overnight bag she'd brought with her slung over her shoulder. Heading towards the refreshment table where she'd said she'd meet her sister and friend she was passing the locker rooms when she saw Eddie and Dawn Marie all over each other. Stopping dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped and she couldn't stop herself from saying,

"Oh my god!" Immediately the two pulled away from the deep kiss they were in and looked up in shock. Dawn quickly recovered and plastered a smile across her face seeing the pissed off look that had replaced the shocked one. "Ya know I knew you and my sister split up but I didn't know why. I can't believe you left Justine for a slut like her." Hearing that the smile on Dawn's face instantly dropped. Looking at Lexi, Eddie sputtered trying to tell her it wasn't what she thought but was quickly shut down when the strawberry blonde held her hand up,

"Don't bother I've seen enough to at least know most of the story. And just so you know my sister can and will do better than you. I've got to go now, but believe me you'll be seeing me soon." And pushing her way past them she walked away.

Soon she found her sister and Randy and grabbing a water bottle huffed while twisting the cap off the top. Giving her a strange look Justine asked,

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your asshole of an ex boyfriend, booty call, whatever the hell he was. Why didn't you tell me what the hell was going on?!?" She asked, still mad.

"Honestly, cuz I didn't even want to think about it. I've had to deal with watching that since we split." Looking at her twin, Lexi could see the hurt in Justine's eyes and walking over to her she gave her a hug and said,

"Don't worry Justi, it'll all be okay. You know it will. You'll find someone who treats you a million times better than he ever did."

"I know, it just still kinda hurts. But you're right, I'll get over him." Grinning at each other Justine and Randy fell into conversation while Lexi sat back and sipped on her water. Suddenly she hopped of the table and exclaimed,

"Oh shit!" Making the two look over at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Care to elaborate that?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought of something. If we're all here, who the hell is keeping the hoe's of John?!? Ya know what? I'll see you two later, I need to go find someone." And with that she took off running down the hall, back towards the locker rooms, causing Justine to start giggling before saying,

"Well at least I don't have to baby sit for one night."

Now walking, Lexi saw John standing in front of the locker room and smiled before she saw Torrie was there with him. As she came up behind him she snaked her arms around his waist causing him to tense up before he said,

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I got a girl." Shaking her head she walked around to stand in front of him, and grinned saying,

"Yeah I know. I am that girl." And wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him before finally turning around and looking at Torrie. She'd been waiting for this since her sister had told her that the blonde couldn't seem to stay away from her man. Narrowing her eyes she said in a voice filled with fake sweetness,

"Do you mind? The two of us have a lot of catching up to do. But if you really feel the need to hit on someone why don't you go find Eddie and that hoe bag friend of yours. Maybe ya'll can set up some sort of threeway." And turning around she asked John, "Now, where were we?"

"Going some place that we might not want to go here in the middle of the hall." He answered with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You're right, so why don't we take this into the locker room." Nodding in agreement with her she walked into her sister's locker room with him following. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy between the two and the pale yellow v-neck ribbed sweater Lexi had been wearing was now tossed on the floor, when the door burst open to reveal Justine.

"Holy shit! Can't you two stop acting like goddamn bunnies for five minutes, or at least put a sign on the door!" She yelled holding her hand in front of her eyes. Grabbing her sweater, Lexi quickly pulled it back over her head and looked at her sister saying as if it were obvious,

"Maybe you shoulda knocked."

"It's my locker room!"

"She's got a point ya know." John said wrapping his arm around Lexi's waist.

"She should have knocked. She knows me." Lexi said as though it was final. Rolling her eyes and knowing that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere, Justine walked into the room quickly followed by Randy. As she went to sit down on the bench where Lexi and John still were, she thought about what she had just walked in on and hopped back up going to sit on the other bench across the room. As Randy walked towards the other bench where Justine was, John said,

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much man, but you know your girl gets into more trouble than anyone I know." Randy answered pointing at Lexi.

"Hold up a minute! You two know each other?" She said looking between the two. As they nodded their heads, she put the pieces together, "That's why you were asking so many questions!" Soon they were all talking while Justine tried to remove the image of what she'd just seen from her mind.

There was a knock on the locker room door and Justine went to answer it. She saw Kurt Angle standing outside with a rose. She rolled her eyes and let him in.

"Hey baby." he said while giving her the rose and trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved just in time.

"What do you want Angle?"

"Aww come on is that a way to treat your fiancée?"

"You're not my fucking fiancée!" Kurt smiled but looked around the room. He saw Cena, Lexi, and Randy just sitting there but when he realized who was there his face dropped.

"What the hell are you doing back?" he snarled.

"Oh didn't you hear? I got rehired by our new General Manager…but I'm sure McMahon wanted to tell you himself…"

"WHAT!"

"Dumb ass, gullible man…" muttered Lexi causing the people around her but Kurt to laugh.

"Anyway, I came here to give you two choices. One is that you marry me tonight, Two if you don't marry me you are going to be in a bikini contest with Dawn, Torrie, and Miss Jackie."

"Fuck you ass hole!" she yelled at him.

"Is that your…final answer?" he smirked.

"Oh I'll give you a final answer and it sure as hell will be to my benefit not yours." she said while getting ready to attack Angle but was stopped when he started talking again.

"And that's where you're wrong…you touch me…well in a hurtful matter…well okay outside the bed room and I will fire you."

"Bull Shit, You wouldn't do shit." she said while crossing her arms.

"You wanna test that?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

Justine growled but stepped back and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll take the bikini contest." When Angle left she grabbed her bag and started looking through it.

"What are you doing?" questioned Lexi while looking at her twin oddly.

Justine looked up and glared. "Looking for a damn bikini."

Getting bored watching her sister throw her clothes around the room and mutter to herself, Lexi stood up silently grabbing John's hand, and snuck out of the room before anyone could catch them and make them stay. Walking around the arena they talked for a while about what had been going on since the last time she'd been at a Smackdown event. As they were walking they passed Angle's office and noticed the door was open and that no one was inside. Looking up at him with a devilish look on her face she thought to herself, 'This is a perfect way to start on making his life hell.' and asked,

"Do ya wanna?"

"You really wanna piss him off don't you?" He asked, not quite sure if she was serious or not.

"Hell yes. Besides he wanted me to have sex on that couch, granted he wanted it to be with him, but we both know that isn't happening. So I'll ask again... Do ya wanna?"

Nodding he walked into the room before her and sat on the couch. Then, with a smirk he asked,

"You coming?" Giggling she slammed the door to the room and twisted the lock before bounding over to the couch. Straddling his lap, she leaned in and kissed him, grinning as she did so.

Lexi had just pulled her sweater back on when the door opened revealing Kurt and Luther Reigns. He saw them and the color in his face paled before turning red. Scowling he managed to grind out through his teeth,

"What the hell are you two doing in my office?"

"We decided it needed to see some sort of action since you ain't got any in it." Lexi said running her fingers through her hair. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got other places to make good use of." And tossing her hair over her shoulder she and John walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Angle and Reigns. Once they'd caught back up with Justine and Randy they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"What the hell is with you two?" Justine asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at them skeptically.

"Just having a little fun... in Angle's office." Lexi said innocently.

"Oh my god! You didn't?!?"

"Yeah we did, and the man who calls you his fiancée walked in right after she put her shirt back on." John answered, a smug look plastered all over his face.

"I can't believe you Lexi! What the hell was going through your head?!?"

"Hey, Angle was the one who wanted me to make good use of that couch." She answered shrugging, and making Randy laugh. Punching him in the arm Justine half glared and said,

"Its not funny!" At that time a stage hand walked up to her and told her it was almost time for her to go to the ring and looking at the three of them said, "I'll be back later, and you two, don't move!"

Outrageous came on the speakers causing a jump out of the three divas in the ring. Justine walked out in her dark charcoal gray bikini with matching heals and her hair flipped out. She did her little dance and walked to the ring. Once she was in she got glares from Dawn and Torrie but a smile from Miss Jackie. She gladly returned all their reactions and stood next to Miss Jackie with her hands on her hips. Luther Reins came out first with his own entrance and walked into the ring but not before grabbing a mic.

"Your Judge." he growled into the microphone and out came Angle. He had this sadistic smile on his face and walked up and down the ring looking each diva up and down. He stopped and started to say, "Well ladies I picked our bikini winner…and it is…" but was cut off by Charlie Haas walking to the ring. He took the mic from Angle and looked over at the divas but then back to Angle.

"Ya know Angle, a judge needs to have better judgment…than you…that's why," he said while turning back to the divas. "I've decided the winner. Miss Jackie." Dawn and Torrie started throwing a fit while Charlie grabbed Jackie's hand and held it up in the air. Justine walked over to Jackie and held her other arm up in the air to show her support. When that was over Jackie, Charlie and Justine all walked backstage together.

As the three of them got to where Justine had told her sister not to move, she noticed that they were gone. Making a frustrated noise in her throat, she parted ways with Jackie and Charlie, and went to look for her sister and the two boys. She decided to check her locker room first, where she found Randy and looked at him asking,

"Where the hell did they go?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. They took off together right after you left, didn't even say a word to me."

"I shoulda known better than to leave her without handcuffing her to something that doesn't move. Especially after I told her not to move. You ready to go look for them?" She asked heaving a sigh as she threw on a pair of white and blue board shorts and a blue tank top over her bathing suit.

"Yeah I guess so. Are we splitting up to cover more ground or staying together?"

"Staying together. If I have to be scarred for life again than you're being scarred too."

"Thanks, just what I always wanted to see, my friends shacking up with each other." He said, not sounding enthusiastic at all.

"Imagine my thoughts. She's my sister for christ's sake!" Hearing that he winced, before nodding, having to agree that it was worse for her.

As the two of them searched the halls, they had no luck finding the two. They were just about to give up when they walked past a janitorial closet and heard a thud against the door. Looking at it in shock, they then turned to each other and Randy asked in a disbelieving voice,

"They wouldn't... Would they?"

"Unfortunately my guess is yes. You can open the door." Justine said, backing away and staring at the door wide eyed.

"Hell no, does it look like I have 'Stupid' tattooed across my forehead."

"No but I don't wanna repeat what happened early. Haven't I suffered enough?" She asked, giving him her best puppy eyes and sticking out her lower lip slightly.

"Don't bother, it won't work. We'll do it together alright?"

"Fine, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" As they pulled the door open they were greeted with the sight of John's hands under the sweater, making it ride up and Lexi with one arm around his neck, her right hand under his jersey resting on his stomach. Neither one had noticed the door had opened.

"Oh my god! Do you two ever stop?!? Ya'll are worse than fucking rabbits!" Justine half yelled. As they pulled apart and looked at their two friends, Lexi grinned and tried to look innocent while she said,

"What, we wanted to play hide and seek." Justine just rolled her eyes and answered,

"Yeah, whatever."

Grabbing the front of John's jersey she pulled him out of the closet gently behind her, before looking at her sister critically and smacking her lightly on the arm and calling out as she took off running down the hall,

"You're it!" Standing there watching her sister in shock, Justine snapped out of it and started running after her leaving the guys behind. Shaking their heads and looking at each other Randy held up his hands and said,

"Hey I'm not the one dating one of them."

"Yeah just wait till you get roped in, and trust me, you will." John said, in a confident tone of voice. "C'mon, we better follow them before they get in trouble, and we both know it'll happen. The shit seems to follow them everywhere they go."

Later at the hotel, Justine and Lexi were sitting on the one bed watching TV when Lexi jumped up and got a smile on her face. "What is up with you?" questioned Justine while looking her sister up and down.

"Um…we need ice…yeah ice…I'll be back later!" shouted Lexi as she ran out the door in nothing but her little black shorts and a white tank that showed off her toned stomach.

Justine rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV for something interesting to watch but ended up getting up and taking a shower. After she was done with the shower and was wearing a hotel towel there was a knock at the door. Not even thinking she went to open it to see Randy standing outside with a pillow in his arms. Justine raised an eyebrow but asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…long story short…the two rabbits are up to it again."

"Great…I knew that damn ice thing was fake…never trust a girl that has been sex deprived for a…week…" They both laughed and she opened the door for him to come in.

"Nice shower?" he joked while looking her up and down. Justine looked down and saw she was in a skimpy towel and laughed.

"Oh yeah…I'll be right back." she grabbed some pajamas and went back into the

bathroom.

Resting her hand on his chest, Lexi tilted her head to look up at John before smiling and sighing contently. As he messed with a strand of her hair she grinned up at him and said,

"Ya know we're kinda sweaty, we should really take a shower."

"That all depends on if you think we should take then individually." He answered, pulling her closer to him with the hand that was around her waist.

"Hell no! What fun is taking a shower alone?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Getting up, the two of them were at the bathroom door when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kissing him quickly on the lips she said,

"Go ahead, I'll get rid of whoever it is."

"Aiight, don't take too long though." As he shut the door she hurried over to the TV and grabbed the football jersey he'd been wearing off the top of the TV, where it had landed when she threw it behind her and pulled it on. Pushing her hair behind her ear she answered the door and was met with the sight of Chavo Guerrero. Immediately she regretted not having on more, especially when she saw the look in his eyes as he looked her up and down saying,

"Damn, I must have the wrong room, but I'm sure as hell glad I did knock on your door. When'd you get back?"

"Who are you looking for and put your eyes back in your damn head."

"I was looking for Cena. but-"

"Don't even finish that thought! This is his room now what do you want?"

"Angle wanted me to tell him that next week he's got a match with Luther Reigns. But now that you're back later if ya wanna come by my room..." Growling Lexi went to slam the door in his face but was stopped by him putting his foot in the door jam.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He said, tutting her. Opening the door again, she glared and said in a tone trying to conceal her anger,

"Listen, I'm busy and FYI, any chance you might have ever had with me, and believe me when I say a snowball would have better chances in hell, was washed down the drain when your uncle pulled his shit with my sister. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"What's taking ya so long? I thought you said you were gonna make it quick?" It was then that John had decided to come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, and walking up behind Lexi, looked down at Chavo before wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, and asked,

"Is there something we can help you with."

"Angle wasn't happy after our little 'adventure' so now you've got a match with his giant flying monkey next week. And of course he sent a flunkie to deliver the message. Now said flunkie won't stop checking me out and leave." Lexi answered for him, not being able resist the opportunity to bag on Reigns and Chavo at the same time.

"Well ya heard her. You've been a good messenger boy now ya can leave." And he shut the door, Chavo not even bothering to try and stop him. Going over to her bag, she pulled out a band-aid and put it on the peep hole shaking her head and muttering 'Perv' before going into the bathroom and peeling off the jersey once again.

Justine walked out of her bathroom in a skimpy black tank that had the American eagle on it and a pair of blue cheer shorts. She racked a hand through her wet hair and say Randy laying on the bed flipping through the channels. "Anything good on?" Randy looked over and cleared his throat and said,

"Nope."

"Figures." she said while getting on the other side of the bed. Since there was only one they had to share. She sighed and looked over at Randy who was still dressed. "You gonna wear that all night?" Randy laughed.

"What…skipping to the sex already?" Justine laughed and got an idea.

"You know it. Seeing as my twin is getting please I should be too." she stated while putting a hand on his chest. Randy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Ya know I've heard about these games and they may work on…every male alive…hell even me…we don't have to do this." Justine laughed and rolled back to her side with the remote. "Thief!"

"Oh shut up and get changed."

Randy came out in a pair of boxers and a grin. Justine looked over and laughed. "If my games wont work on you…yours wont work on me."

"Oh yeah…" he said and jumped on the bed right next to her. He pulled her into a kiss that was deepened by Justine. When things started getting hot Justine's cell phone rang and she groaned. She looked down at it and opened it to push ignore but ended up pressing the wrong button and answering it. "Shit! Hello?"

"Hey baby…Listen before you say anything I want to say I'm sorry and that I miss you."

"Who is this?"

"Eddie…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to get back together…I miss you."

"Bull shit your hoe just aint in the mood tonight."

"Come on baby don't be like that…"

"The names Justine…Eddie." she spat and hung up. She ran another hand through her hair and sighed.

"Eddie?" asked a quiet Randy. She nodded. "Need your sister for girl talk?"

Justine looked up and laughed. "Hell no boy we about to have fun."

During Justine and Randy's 'fun' the hotel door opened to show a happy Angle…until he saw them. "What the hell is going on here!!" he shouted.

Randy and Justine broke apart and looked up. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" shouted Justine while grabbing the blankets and pulling them over her. Although she was fully clothed still she didn't want Angle seeing her in her pajamas.

"I came to see my fiancée…cheating!"

"My god Angle. Get your head out of your ass and listen to me! I'M NOT YOUR FIANCEE!!" Randy got up and got Angle out of the room. When he came back he sighed.

"Looks like this wasn't gonna happen."

"Fuck." she cursed as Randy got back into the bed and laid her head on his chest to watch TV.

As her eyes fluttered open, Lexi let a lazy smile stretch across her lips and snuggled in closer to John. The sun was still low in the sky and shining through the window. Looking up at him she saw he was still asleep and smiled wider. Laying her head on his chest, she stared at the wall, her mind in a hazy sort of fog. It wasn't long before she felt someone twirling her hair around their finger, and she draped her arm across his stomach, pressed herself to him tighter.

As the two of them laid there, Lexi let out a groan and stuck her lower lip out slightly. Looking down at her, John quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Why does it have to be today already?" She asked, answering him with a question.

"What's wrong with today?"

"I've gotta go back to RAW today. We've gotta be back for the event tonight."

"Damn that sucks. Guess Bischoff wouldn't let you miss tonight?"

"And let an opportunity to make life hell for me pass? Not fucking likely. Between him and Trish they're gonna see just what a crazy bitch I can be when pushed far enough."

"Don't let them get to you. It's what they want."

"I know, but its so irritating and with all the crap they pull. One good thing tho... I don't have to deal with Angle. Specially after last night." She said making him groan. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"Don't remind me. Ya know it's not like he didn't hate me already, and now, damn I don't even want to know what's going through his mind." This just made Lexi laugh harder at the expression on his face. "Its not that funny you know."

"Hell yes it is, only cuz I don't have to deal with him though." She got out between laughs. Sitting up she grabbed her shorts of the floor and slipped them on. Looking at her strangely he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta go back down to Justine's room and get my clothes. I couldn't bring them up with me last night. It woulda looked a little strange if I grabbed my clothes when I told her I was getting ice."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll be down there in about a hour."

"Kay I'll see ya then." And kissing him goodbye quickly she walked out the door and got on the elevator.

The next day Justine woke up to Randy making coffee. She groaned and rolled over to face him.

The next day Justine woke up to Randy making coffee. She groaned and rolled over to face him. "Morning." he greeted cheerfully. Justine smiled and laid her head back down on his pillow. "Ya know Lexi and I are goin back to RAW today." He said while walking over. She moved out of the way and as soon as he sat down she laid her head in his lap while cuddling with the sheets she was still under.

"I know." she sighed. "Well this is gonna be awkward…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," She started while propping her self up to his eye level. "You and I fooled around…and we barely know each other. Not that I didn't like it…but its like well now what do we think?"

Randy nodded while taking a sip of his coffee but then smirked. "And now I know you're not daddy's little princess…" Justine laughed and slapped his arm playfully which caused Randy to set his coffee down and tackle her on the bed. He was on top of her and she was laughing when Lexi walked in and almost fell over at the site.

Lexi couldn't keep her jaw from dropping at the scene in front of her. Dropping the key she'd been holding to the floor, she didn't even bother to pick it up. The two of them were starting to get worried since she wasn't talking but was moving her mouth when she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOU GUYS HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?!? AND YA'LL SAID WE WERE RABBITS!" Her sudden outburst caused them both to jump up from the bed. They both ran to the doorway where she was standing, and while Randy pulled her in the room, Justine went to close the door, and noticed half the hall was standing outside their doors and looking in her direction. Her face turning red, she quickly slammed the door and yelled,

"Did you have to be so damn loud?"

"Well excuse me but maybe if you'd used the 'Do Not Disturb' sign I wouldn't have had to have that reaction. I mean seriously, I come down here to get ready and I see Randy on top of you... what the hell else am I supposed to do?" Glancing at Randy, Justine Sent him a look that was screaming 'Back me up here!', but all he did was look between the two women a few times and shrug his shoulders saying,

"Unfortunately I think she could be right about that." As Lexi smirked, Justine let out a frustrated noise before she realized something else.

"What are you doing down here anyways? Shouldn't you be a few floors up doing god knows what with John?"

"Yeah see, normally I would be, but I have to get ready to leave and all my clothes are down here. Now if you two will excuse me, I need a shower I smell like... well I'm sure you don't really wanna know what I smell like. Try and get your hormones under control, or better yet, act on them while I'm in the shower." And grabbing her bag and grinning at them she went into the bathroom.

A half hour later Lexi walked out of the bathroom in a pair of dusty jeans and a white tank top with a tic tac toe board on the chest and said across the top 'Wanna Play?'. She'd straightened her hair and flipped the ends out with a curling iron. As for make up she'd just thrown on a quick coat of mascara with black eyeliner on her inner eye and some clear lip gloss. Looking at the two of them sitting on the bed she asked,

"Did ya'll have fun while I was in there?" She soon had two pillows being thrown at her and was being told to shut up. Huffing she sat on the bed and said, "Fine." Not long after there was a knock on the door and as she got up to answer it Justine said in a sarcastic voice,

"Gee I wonder who that could be?" And opened the door to see Eddie standing there holding a rose. Lexi gasped and glared at the same time but yelled to her twin, "Justi its for you!!" Justine gave Randy a look but got up from the chair they were both sitting in. She walked over to the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Eddie standing there.

When she didn't say anything Eddie started talking, "Hey…Listen I wanted to come down and beg for forgiveness in person…"

"Lexi can ya give us a few mins." Justine said in a quiet voice and moved in her sisters place when she left. Eddie looked her over causing her to look down at herself and see that she was still in her skimpy pajamas. She took a step behind her door with her head looking out at him.

"Baby, I miss you." Justine's eyes narrowed and sighed.

"No Eddie you miss your booty call. That's all we had."

"How can you say that?"

"First of all you make up some dumb ass excuse so you can fuck Dawn and then when I have a match with her you help her! How can I not see that it was all a booty call or fling… whatever? Think about it." She closed he door with her back to the door and slid down the door. Lexi got up and sat next to her sister on the floor with her back to the door.

"What happened?" she asked while setting her head on Justine's shoulder.

"He wanted his booty call." After a couple seconds of silence they started laughing causing Randy to walk over and sit on the other side of Justine. He started asking what when another fit of laughter started but was soon stopped when they was a loud knock at the door causing Justine and Lexi to gasp and jump up. Randy laughed and opened the door while shaking his head at the two.

As soon as the door was open John walked in and stopped seeing that Justine was still in her pajamas. Looking back at Randy he noticed he was still in his boxers. A confused expression was soon on his face and glancing in between the three others in the room he asked,

"Am I missing something here that I should know about." Randy and Justine rolled their eyes, while Lexi said in a confident tone,

"Well they say no, but when I got down here he was on top of her. Dressed exactly the same as they are now." She quickly moved out of the way to keep her sister from hitting her and grinned. "See they're even defensive bout it now."

"Shut up Lexi. We've told you once, NOTHING HAPPENED! Don't make me tell you again."

"Okay damn, now I really want to know. You don't get moody like this unless there's some truth behind it." Letting out a frustrated noise, Justine lunged at Lexi, who hopped up just in time for her to miss. Soon the two of them were running around the hotel room like maniacs while John and Randy stood still not wanting to get dragged into it. As she got close to the bed, Lexi jumped up on it and attempted to run across it when her foot got tangled in the blanket and she tripped. Letting out a scream, she fell to the floor in a heap, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Justine stopped and looked at her for a minute before sinking to the floor in a fit of giggles and choking out,

"You always were the graceful one Lex."

"I know they shoulda named me Swan." She answered as she tried to untangle herself from the blanket she pulled down with her when she fell. This brought about a whole new fit of laughter between the two girls, while the guys shook their heads and grinned.

A couple hours later the four of them we're standing in the airport getting ready to say their goodbyes. They were all standing there kind of awkwardly at first, trying to avoid the inevitable. Finally Lexi broke the silence when she grabbed Randy's wrist and looked at his watch before tilting her head to the side and asking,

"What the hell does this thing say. I'm telling ya'll digital is the only way to go when it comes to telling time." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Justine looked down at her own wrist and said,

"It's eleven fifteen. Are you ever gonna learn how to read a clock?"

"Nope, if god really wanted me to he wouldn't have created digital." Her sister answered shaking her head. Then frowning she said, "We really should get going, our stupid plane leaves in forty five minutes." Justine shook her head at her twin and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll come visit you again whenever our things are traveling close by! Cause believe me I'm gonna need the break." Justine said to her twin. She finally let Lexi go when John tapped them on the shoulder. Lexi went to Cena and that left Randy and Justine to say good bye.

They looked at each other and smiled. "So, how do we do this?" asked Randy. Justine smiled and shrugged her shoulders. They both stuck out their hands and shook them.

"It was nice meeting you Randy." she said while looking at their hands. Lexi looked over at the two and rolled her eyes. She walked over and pushed Justine into Randy while acting like she was picking up her bags. Justine fell right into Randy and was thankful he caught her in time so she didn't flash the whole air port. "Lexi!" she growled. Lexi looked innocently at her sister and smiled.

Lexi turned back around to John and pouted, "I donno wanna go!" John laughed and pulled her into a hug which turned into a make out scene.

"Bunnies…" Justine muttered while recollecting herself.

"Well we should go…" growled a very unhappy Lexi. They all traded hugs again and left their separate ways in the airport.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!! Hope all of you enjoyed your holiday! I know we did hehe. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! We really appreciate it. So keep up the good work and review again hehe! Thanks -The Twinz


End file.
